


Tormented reality

by Xeroxis_Orion_Lovejoy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Feels, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Confessions, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeroxis_Orion_Lovejoy/pseuds/Xeroxis_Orion_Lovejoy
Summary: It's been 12 years since Frisk helped the monster escape the barrier that held them in the underground. 7 of those years she fought for the rights of her monster friends and family. She quickly became recognized by other humans as the monster ambassador. She is so close to her goal of having humans and monsters live side by side.Now a grown 21 year old; she , sans and papyrus moved into a 3 bedroom apartment in the middle of the city. Frisk can soon lift her head knowing she made a difference in so many lives. She still represents monsters in her quest to finish her goal. Her only thing she has to over come is her feelings for a certain skeleton, and her past. Will her past and secrets catching up with her she may have soon no choice but to face then head on. Or lose her beloved forever.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 40





	1. Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I had wrote any fan fiction of any sorts. So please any advised and criticism is welcome .

"Frisk...Frisk..."

"Mmmm...?"

"Time to wake up kiddo..."

"Mmmmmnnooooo.... Dun wanna..."

"C'mon kiddo, Paps says time to wake up."

"No....make me ..." Frisk curls into a ball in her blankets and hid her head into her pillow, ignoring Sans. She felt herself get back into that warm comfortable spot when she felt a slight shift in the bed. She chose to ignore that until she felt a warm breath against the back of her neck. "You've got to be sheeting me...if you wanted to get more comforter-able with me you should've just said so." Frisk turned red at the pun and turned towards him. His goofy smile greeted her as she pushed him out the bed. " The hell Sans!? Get out of my bedroom!" Sans chuckled as he got up and rubbed his skull. " What can I say? I was enjoying the small pillow talk we were having." 

Frisk threw a pillow at Sans, " Get out of here ya numbskull!" As he laughed out her room Frisk closed the door and looked back at her bed. She couldn't help but to stare at the spot where sans was laying and smile. She picked up the blanket he was on and inhaled his scent. She blushed slightly as she smiled and sighed. "Please don't fade from me, Sans." 

She grabbed a light pink button up blouse and a black pencil skirt and walked into the shower. Being the only female in the apartment had its perks she was given the master bedroom for it's secluded bathroom, while Sans and Papyrus shared the bathroom in the hall. She enjoyed the privacy as well. 

The shower was one of the few places she was able to think clearly. Around Sans and Papyrus she was able to get some thoughts through but not all of them with their constant talking, which she didn't mind at all. She just needed a quiet place to think and the shower was the best place. 

As steamed started to fill the bathroom she entered the shower and submerged her head into the water. A small smirk crossed her lips as she remembered her encounter this morning with Sans. She slowly allowed her finger nails to carries her skin. She blushed as she invisioned Sans touching her skin. Her finger nails were the closest thing she had to the feeling of Sans fingers. She ran them against her neck, down. To her breast just digging then slightly deeper into her skin. Her nails slowly running down her sides and tracing her pelvic area as she let out a soft sigh.

Her quiet time was soon interrupted by a loud alarm. It was her cell phone letting her know it was time to hurry up. She let out a huff in frustration. Granted she loved being the human representative to the monsters; it was the meetings with ignorant humans that irritated her. She hated being told what monsters were and we're not able to do. She signed and mumbled to herself, " So much for a good time huh..."

Frisk stepped out of the shower with a towel over her hair to let her body drip dry. She turned on some music as she grabbed her panties and bra, "Hmmmm.... Let's go with pink today." She grabbed the pink laced pair and processed to slide in her leg inside when a sudden flash of white burst through her door. "HUMAN! WHAT US TAKING YOU SO LONG! YOU----uh....YOU ARE...." Papyrus stood in her door way dressed in a black suit and red undershirt. His face turned a light red as he gazed in shock.

Blood rushed to frisks cheeks as she let out a scream, " Papyrus! Get out! What did we just talk about! Knock!" She was so distracted by Papyrus she didn't notice the sudden flash of blue behind her as Sans appears ready for a fight. "Frisk I'm here are you---uh...naked?" Frisk turned full red as she pushed both of them out her room " Get out get out get out! GET OUT!" She slammed the door behind them and locked it. Sans and Papyrus both just stood therein shock both still comprehending what just happened. Silence filled the hallway until Papyrus broke the silence, "UH...maybe I should've knocked. Sans?" 

Papyrus loved at Sans who had a look of concern on his face, " Brother, are you ok?" Sans broke out of his daze and looked at Papyrus and smiled, " Yeah bro, I'm fine. But I think the kid is a bit hot and bothered with us." Papyrus just glared at his brother, " Sans now is not the time for your puns, and look at you you aren't even dressed either. I swear between the both of you it's a wonder how we are ever on time. "

Sans shredded as he tucked his blue undershirt into his slacks, "Yeah yeah bro, whatever will we do without you. You're the best." Papyrus sighed and chuckled, "Nyeh heh heh, that's right. The great and punctual Papyrus will make sure we are all on time for this meeting. Now hurry up and finish getting dressed we must look out best today." 

"Sure thing bro, see ya in the living room."

Sans walked to his room and closed the door and sighed. His look off concern returning as he though about earlier. "Those scars...where did those come from? Could it be from one of the resets? No.... That's older.... From before she fell. " 

Frisk looked at her back and frowned at the long multiple jagged scars across her back, "Did Sans notice? No... He would've said something..." She will put on blouse and buttoned it. She pulled up her hair in a neat but and stuck a blue folder pin in her hair. It was given to hey by Toriel when she became ambassador. She never went anywhere without it. She made sure her makeup wasn't heavy, the pink gloss made the perfect touch to her skin. She looked at the mirror and notices the scars on her body, some where small some were bigger. But she didn't bother hiding them she wore them with pride as they were reminders of what she went through to help her family out of the underground. Her new family. 

A knock came to her door, "Human...a-are you decent? I-I'm sorry for earlier..." Frisk giggled at Papyrus, she could never stay mad at them for long. "Yes I'm decent you can come in " Papyrus came in with his tie a bit crooked , she smiled as she walked over and straighten it out and fixed the emblem pin on his chest. "There we go perfect...just like you big brother." Papyrus checked himself in the mirror, "Ah yes just as the great Papyrus planned. But you my dear are just as beautiful as the stars and more." Frisk blushed slightly, " Awww thank you Paps. So what's on the agenda for today." 

Papyrus pulled out a small organizer that was in the shape of a bowl of spaghetti,. "First we have breakfast here which you are already late for madam....But at 10:30 we have a meeting with the mayor on housing and education for the aquatic monsters. Then at noon, we have lunch with the Board of Monsters Rights. That's just a progress report on how the monsters are adjusting to the human world. Then finally at 2:00 we have that live interview with the reporters on what our plans for the future is." 

Frisk nodded an read over her notes. " Very well, lets get going. Is Sans ready?" Papyrus groaned and shrugged, "knowing my lazy brother, he's probably still in his room. I'll go get him " Frisk shook her head, " No I'll get him. Can you make me a bagel so I'm not more late on breakfast?" Papyrus nodded as he walked to the kitchen.

Frisk stood at Sans's door and took a deep breath as she gently knocked on the door. "Who's there?" His voice was calm and soothing she smiled as she continued. "Orange"

"Orange who?"

"Orange you ready for the day?"

"Heh, lame. C'mon in kid."

Frisk opened the door to see Sans straightening his black tie in the mirror. He glancedat Frisk and smiled. "Looking good kid. That pink looks good on you. Hey uh sorry for earlier I heard you screaming and I didn't think." Frisk smiled and blushed "Thank you Sans. You look good too. I like that blue on you. And don't worry about it I understand." She helped straighten out his tie and pointed to his chest. "Where's your pin?" Sans looked around and found it on his dresser and hand it it to Frisk. As she pinned the silver medal to his chest, Sans touched her back tracing the scars on her back. "So...are ya gonna tell me where these came from? It's not from us I can tell that much. They are older ---ouch!"

"S-sorry Sans! " She accidentally scratched one of his ribs with the pin and quickly turned away from him. "I-its nothing..." Sans looked at her concerned he knew she was hiding something. " It don't look like nothing. Those are deep scars. But apparently you don't trust me enough to tell me what it is." 

With that he left the room leaving Frisk alone. She dropped to the ground, her chest felt tight as she couldn't breathe, she felt as if her world was closing in on her . All she could hear was get own screaming but from a younger Frisk. " STOP PLEASE! I'LL BE GOOD.... MOMMY! DADDY! PLEASE STOP IT. IT HURTS! I'LL BE GOOD I'LL PROMISE! STOP!" Frisk gasped for air when she snapped out of her trance. She noticed that she was clinging Sans's hoodie to her chest. She held on close to it as she brought it up to her nose and relaxed as she found herself surrounded in his scent. "I do trust you Sans more than anyone. I don't trust myself..."

She took in a deep breath before leaving the room. Sans was sitting in the kitchen with Papyrus. He looked at frisk and quickly looked away. 'He must be upset with me...I don't blame him.' Papyrus who was oblivious to the tention in the room handed frisk a bagel vtopped with cinnamon, butterscotch and berries. "O-oh thanks Papyrus. I must say it looks almost too good to eat."

"Oh but you must human. For I the great Papyrus has made this just for you and you require sustenance to be at your peek performance. " 

A loud horn was heard as Frisk looks out the window. "Oh it looks like Undyne is here to pick us up. " They all left outside and Frisk have Undyne a hug, " Heya punk, you ready for the day?" Undyne smiles at at frisk showing her yellow fangs. " As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Papyrus opened the driver side door and slid in as he started the car. Frisk entered the rear passenger side and was a bit surprised to see Sans sit next to her as Undyne slid next to Papyrus. 

During the drive to town hall, Frisk looked at sans who was lazily staring out the window. She tapped his hand to get his attention. When he finally looked at her she signed to him to not draw attention. " Sans ....about earlier I----" Sans grabbed her hands and gently pushed then down and let out a long deep sigh. He looked back up at her and smiled as he signed back, " No, I'm sorry. It was wrong to assume you didn't trust me. I'm sure you have your reasons to hide this from us. But I trust you. Just promise to at least tell me in the future...when you're ready of course." Frisk smiled and leaned on his shoulder and signed , " Thank you Sans. I promise, I will tell you everything. "

"I'll hold you to it. I'll always be your shoulder to lean on, kiddo."

She smiled as she leaned back on his arm. A few moments later they arrived at the town hall. Sans exited the rear and helped Frisk out of the car. She was happy the mayor understood she did not want any of the press to know of this meeting until a agreement was met. The last thing she wanted was a bunch of flashing lights in her face. She didn't mind the attention, she just could never thing clearly when a bunch of cameras and microphones were shoved into her face. 

As they all four entered the hall, a short chubby old man who could easily pass off as Santa, met them in the main lobby. "Ah Ms. Dreemur, so happy you were able to join us today. I hope you had a smooth trip?" Frisk nodded as she shook his hand. " Yes thank you. And thank you again for not informing the press. It's just so hard to keep a clear mind with all the chaos." The Mayor chuckled as he nodded, " Not a problem, I know that feeling all too well. Come, the Board are waiting for us in here." 

Inside the meeting room, there was three other men each with their own name tag on their chest. Mr. Tucker was a tall man about 6ft tall possibly in his mid to late 40s. He looked cold and emotionless . His black hair was slicked back with way too much gel. Next to him was Mr . Gerald, he was definitely in his 60s but he seemed like the type of old man to give the big candy bars during Halloween. Very kind soul, you can see it in his smile. Then finally there was Mr. Hexel, he was the youngest in the group definitely only a few years older than Frisk. A bit shy you can definitely tell by his demeanor when they all walked in. Head down forced eye contact. His blonde hair a bit of a mess. They all stood when Frisk walked in. Not due to respect, but she was sure this was the first time they ever met or seen a monster closer than their tv screen. 

Frisk and the men sat down as the others remained standing. She took a deep breath and started to speak, " Morning gentlemen, as you may know my name is Frisk Dreemur. As ambassador to monster kind, I'm sure you know why---"

"Excuse me Ms. Dreemur, I don't think it's appropriate for....those things to be in the room while we speak on this matter. It's a outside influence especially from the blue one."

Undyne tensed up as she growled at Mr. Tucker, but before she could say anything; Frisk stood up and grabbed a manilla envelope from her case and placed it on the table. She looked at the man with a look that could be described as the calm before the storm. 

"These things....are my family and friends. They are the reason I am alive today. The REASON I am here fighting for their rights OUR KIND took from them generations ago. This blue one you're so worried about, you WILL address her as Admiral Undyne. In the underground she was the captain of the royal guard. Since they came on the surface she surpassed all of the world's best fighters, she out maneuvered, out smarted, and outlasted all of our military branches. Which is why she is now the head of all military personnel. She is teaching them everything she know and even then they will never surpass her. " She looked at Mr. Tucker as she still stood not budging. She smiled at his defiance. " And since we are on introductions now....let me also introduce you to my two very close best advisors. Agent Sans and Agent Papyrus. They watched over me when no one else would they shown me things that no other could. They have generations of knowledge in both human and monster customs. So before you say anything else Mr. Tucker, age 46, blood type A positive, married with two sons and lives at 142 Holindale road white house with red window panes. I must ask you are you sure you want to start something you will never win...is there anything else you would like to discuss before I continue with this?"

Mr. Tucker stood silent and a bit shocked that she knew this private information. He cursed at himself and sat down. Frisk smiled and sat down. "Good now that I have your undivided attention. I am here to ensure that in exchange for their services helping fishermen and coast guard, my monsters are to receive proper housing and a proper location for their education." 

The Mayor stood and nodded, "Why I think that's more than reasonable. I'd be happy to accommodate those requirements. May I also request that human knowledge be added to their studies as well? Say history?" Frisk shook her head " No human history all monsters were properly taught human customs for holidays and the history behind them but for all human history I must respectfully decline that."

"Is some sort of human education too much to ask for Ms. Dreemur? " 

"No not at all infact I encourage all monsters learn monster literature, math, reading, language, and law." 

Mr. Tucker stood up and slammed his hands on the wooden table. "They are fish! Not lawyers! Why on Earth should Monsters learn law?" Frisk glared at him as Mr. Hexel and Mr. Gerald told him to calm down. "Because Mr. Tucker...." She opened her manilla envelope and pulled out some papers and handed them out to the gentlemen in the room. " I want my people to know the laws of the environment they are now residing in. Just as monster law was taught to your police force I want my people to be able to do things and follow the law as well." 

All four men gasps and let out a look of disgust at they looked at Mr. Tucker. The confusion on his face told Frisk everything she needed to know. He picked up the packet in front of him and dropped the paper revealing photos of him and a clearly underage child naked. And he had his hands on her rear and between her legs. 

"Unlike you Mr. Tucker you think you are above the law. But since I read the law books thoroughly and made sure I understand what I was reading. I know these pictures are perfectly legal. They were taken in a public setting, the park across the street from the motel you two were at for example. A simple picture of the landscape holding something so much sinister. The police will be waiting for you outside these doors. Mr. Tucker. Oh and that child you were with? She's the daughter of the captain of the police force....have a nice day. Admiral Undyne, of you so please open the doors. "

Undyne opened the door as two police officers walked in and took Mr. Tucker into custody. Mr. Gerald stood up and looked at Frisk and the others. " Thank you all for bringing this to our attention. We will make sure Mr. Tucker will be placed where he belongs. Mr. Mayor, I do believe Ms. Dreemur's request are reasonable and I second her request I'm sure Mr. Hexel will agree with me. " Mr. Hexel nodded shyly "Y-yes I too second this request...."

As they both exited the room both Mr. Gerald and Mr hexel shook everyone's hands. As Mr. Gerald shook Frisk's hand he smiled. "You are doing a fine job madam. I'm sure your parents will be proud of you. " She laughed nervously. " Thank you Mr. Gerald. "

As they left they Mayor handed Frisk the paperwork approving her requests and smiled. "Is there anything else I can help you with? " Frisk shook her head, thanked the Mayor for having her, and left the building.

When she got into the car Frisk let out a exaggerating sigh, "please tell me this day is over...." Sans entered the car next to her and laughed. " Don't say you're all tuckered out already? " She groaned at his joke.it was too soon for that one. Sans nudged her arm, "But in all seriousness kid. You did one hell of a job there. Proud of ya." 

Undyne smiled and looked back at them, "Fuck yeah she did! I swear I think they all shat their pants when you knew that bastards blood type! You stood your ground and look what you did!" Papyrus chimmed in as he started the car, "Ah yes human, by you standing firm, you not only gave all aquatic monsters a sence of stability; you also too that vile human off the streets. Now he will never harm another human child. "

Frisk sighed as she smiled a little. She looked out the window and chuckled. "You guys are right. Thanks for the support...so what's next? Please home..." Papyrus handed Sans the spaghetti organizer and he opened it. " Nope kid, you're still booked for the day... Next you have lunch with the Monsters and Human rights association. I think Toriel is going to be there. " 

She stretched and sighed. "If Mom is going to be there, I'm ready.... Let's go guys." With that they headed to the cafe downtown.


	2. Chapter 2

In front of the cafe Frisk almost jumped out the car when she saw Toriel standing outside talking to a group of humans. When Sans opened the car door she ran over to Toriel with open arms "Mom! Oh it's so good to see you. You have no idea how much I missed you." Toriel smiled as she hugged Frisky tightly, "Oh my sweet child. I missed you so much as well. You look more beautiful everytime I see you."

While they caught up, Sans and Papyrus stood by with Undyne. Papyrus chuckled and signed, "It makes me so happy to see humans and monsters working together for a common purpose. And we have our little Frisk to thank for it all. " Undyne smiled and nudged Papyrus, "Yeah, I don't know what we would have done without her. She's a good kid. " Sans chuckled as he leaned on the car, " Yeah, it's a shame we don't know about her past...like how she even found the underground. Why was she up there. I still remember how scared she was when anyone approached her. But it doesn't matter now. She got us up here that's all that matters."

Soon a Batista came out the doors announcing the cafe was opened for their reservation. As they came Toriel and frisk sat with Sans as papyrus and Undyne sat with a human girl who seemed so captivated with both of them. As everyone ordered their food and drinks, Toriel stood and announced herself, "Hello everyone, to those new here I'm Toriel, ex queen of the monsters. Let me thank you all for coming today. It brings such Joy to my SOUL to see so many of you all both human and monster alike. I thought I would never live to see this day. " Frisk held Toriel's hand and smiled. Toriel lifted Frisk to stand and smiled, "and it's all thanks to my daughter Frisk here that we monsters are able to feel the sunlight again. I'll leave the floor open for my child."

Frisk smiled as she introduced herself to everyone and told her story to the new faces. She told how she fell down the hole on the mountain and how she met and befriended everyone. She even joked on how Papyrus thought Frisk wanted to date him when she didn't want to fight. Papyrus hid his face in his hands as everyone let out a small chuckle. She never got tired of telling this story. It's a new page in human and monster history and she was apart of it. She opened the floor for questions when one elderly woman asked, "Pardon my rudeness, but if you're human, how can Miss Toriel be your mother?"

"You see ma'am, when I fell my mother found me, clothed me, fed me and cared for me as one of her own. She didn't have to but, she did. She looked out for me just as any other mother would for their own child. But enough about me. I want to hear what everyone here has accomplished."

One child and her father stood up and cheered, "Me and my daddy helped build a bunch of houses for monsters. " Frisk smiled and thanked them both for helping. Few others told their stories on how they helped monsters get adjusted to himself life. Some even hired monsters in their establishments. She smiled as monsters told how they helped humans get use to monsters and how they even opened a small center for humans and monsters to learn each other's culture.

All this made Frisk smiled and excited. After an hour she called for a recess so everyone could eat. Sans of course had a bottle of ketchup and a burger. Toriel ordered tea and the apple pie. Frisk however orderd a simple ham and cheese sandwich with a cola.

While eating the little girl from earlier walked over to them and smiled. " Miss Frisk...when I grow up I want to be just like you." Sans nudged Toriel and joked. "Looks like Frisk got herself a little fan there. " Frisk tossed a piece of bread at Sans's skull. "Don't be me little one, be more than me. Reach for your goals, do what's right and stay determined little one. And stay true to your SOUL that's what matters the most." The little smiled and nodded as she ran back to her father.

Sans looked at his pocket watch and tapped the table, "Welp , its bean fun ketchuping with everyone, but we mustard be on our way. We have that interview in central park. " Toriel and Frisk both giggled at the puns and nodded. "Thank you Sans for reminding me. Lettuce be on our way out. " Sans laughed at Frisk's pun and mentioned for Papyrus and Undyne to follow.

Toriel stood as she hugged Frisk. "Be sure to call when you get home. Asgore would love to chat with you again." Frisk smiled as she looked up at her mother. "Don't worry I will. Be sure to watch the news it's gonna be live."

Once in the car she took a deep breath. She looked out the window and groaned when they pulled into the park. Already there was at least 50 cameras and reporters. Sans nudged her and chuckled. " Kid, you just put a way a creep in jail, stood up to him as well. But your feeling camera shy? You got this." Frisk shook her head and looked down. "I don't mind the cameras...it's just with all the flashing and they being so close to my face it's hard to keep calm." Papyrus looked at her and smiled. "Dont worry human! The great Papyrus will make sure you get to the interview with a clear mind. Sans will be close to you in case anything happens." Frisk smiled and they got out the car.

As soon as the car door closed the reporters turned around and swarmed frisk. Just as quick as she was surrounded Papyrus, Sans and Undyne circled her and made sure they were still within arms reach. One reporter pushed his way through and broke past Papyrus and Sans. "Miss Dreemur! I have a quick few questions for you if -----"

"Hey asshole, back up. Wait like everyone else." Undyne pushed the man back into the sea of reporters. Frisk looked panicked as she grabbed Sans's arm. The sudden onslaught of reporters and being in a closed circle made Frisk feel claustrophobic. She started to breathe heavily almost hyperventilating. Sans noticed this and held frisk close. "Hey Papyrus! I'm getting her out of there. I'll meet you guys at her trailer! "

With that, Sans and Frisk disappeared in a flash of blue light. Frisk opened her eyes and saw a worried Sans holding her. "There ya go kid... Looked like you were gonna pass out us there. " Frisk looked around and noticed they were in her trailer. She breathers a sigh of relief as she got up. " Thanks I hate when they do that."

On the other side of the trailer was the make up artist who looked like she was about to have a heart attack, "how many times do I need to tell you to stop teleporting in the trailer. Knock damn it!" Frisk laughter at the artist yelling at Sans. "I'm sorry Sarah, didnt mean to mascare ya. But you don't need to lash out on me." Sarah's face turned red "was that a fucking make up pun?" Frisk burst out laughing at the chaos and decided to break it up."hey Sarah let's get this over with. I just want this interview to be over with. "

Sarah looked at Frisk and sighed. "Alrighty. Let's do this." She only added minimum make up to dull the shine of the lights. After a few minutes Frisk was ready to go. "Hey sans, can you do me a favor?" Sans looked at frisk and nodded, "what do you need?"

"Will you stand by my side on stage? I rather have you close to me just in case they start acting crazy?"

"Sure thing kid."

A evil smile came across Sarah's face as she turned to Sans. "W-what are you doing Sarah? Why do you have that brush?"

"If you are gonna be on stage you have to have look perfect. "

Sans slowly backed up and started to get nervous."Y-you d-dont have to do that? I'm fine really I am...." Sans tripped over himself and fell to the ground as Sarah pounced on him and started to apply some powder to him face. "No Sarah no no! NOOOOOOOOO!" When she was done there was a small about of powder on his skull. Frisk started to giggled a little bit. Sans looked at her and growled . "Traitor... How could you."

" Will it was the least I can do after we constantly give her a heart attack when we teleport. But I must say... You look quite handsome." Sans turned a little blue as she laughed nervously. "Aw shucks kiddo you're making me blush." Sarah looked at sans "get out."

As they were walking to the stage. They could see more reporters arrived for the interview there had to be at least a hundred of them. Frisk was escorted to her seat on the stage and Sans stood next to her until he was given a chair. He sighed a bit happy to finally get off his feet. The reporter who was conducting the main interview was a tall woman with sun blonde hair. Her make up was heavy but she pulled it off.

The reporter walked over to Frisk as they shook hands as she shook Sans hand, the reporter introduced herself, "My name is Janice Kilroy. Nice to meet you both. So what we are going to be discussing is a few hot topics and then we will let the others have their Q&A with you for about 30 mins. And it will be over with." Frisk nodded as she sat back down. Everyone was rushing on the small set. The wind was a nice relief from the stress.

Sans looked around as they were putting the final touches on the stage. The cameras started rolling as Janice was quened to start. She smiled at the camera and Bagan to talk.

"Good afternoon my name is Janice from channel 11 news. I'm here with the ambassador to the monsters, Ms. Frisk Dreemur. She had so kindly she's to be interviewed here in City park to speak on the progress of monsters loving along side humans. So ms.dreemur, how is it you were able to break the barrier that way holding the monsters in?"

Frisk explained the same story like a recording put on a loop. How she befriended the monsters, defeated flowey, and used the collected souls to free the monsters. The whole time Janice was listening and nodded when she finished. " Oh my goodness. I can only imagine how scared you were when you first encountered the monsters down there. "

Frisk shrugged and smiled. "Well I was only 11yrs old when it happened ...so yeah falling down a hole in the middle of a mountain, alone, and creatures gathering left and right. Anyone would be scared at first. But when I realized they didn't want to hurt me. I didn't see them as monsters, they were my friends, family, my world. I wouldn't have changed it in any way. There were just as scared as I was, they were told humans were evil, horrible creatures who will kill then in a heartbeat. I shown them that wasn't the case. And now they are free, no longer trapped in a mountain. "

Janice nods and smiles, "so you're a local hero amongst monsters? And you Mr. Sans, what do you think of Ms. Dreemur?" Sans was thrown off by the sudden attention. He looked at Janice then the cameras, he looked at Frisk and sighed as he looked back at Janice and chuckled. " She's the best human I have ever known...she was the first human that didn't attack us on sight. Frisk...she's the best thing that could have happened to us...to me."

Frisk blushed a bit and smiled at him. Sans chuckled as he continued, "when she came to Snowdin she was such a scrawny little thing. So scared of everyone that she pretty much yelped at everyone who said hi. But now cause of everyone in the underground, we raised her to be the amazing woman she is today. We all love her. We would do anything for her."

Janice smiled and looks at the both of them. She wrote down in her pad and looked back at them. "And what is your goals for the future?" Frisk smiled and simply stated, " To live..."

With that answer Janice stood up and announced open interview for the other reporters. Almost immediately the reporters burst into a echo of noises. Frisk takes a deep breath. "Yes you sir in the front " "How did the monsters obtain the other souls?" Frisk knew better to tell them the truth about the other children. So she came up with the next best answer. " You see they were artificially made. They used determination to make the six souls and I helped make the seventh soul. And with my help and determination me and Dr. Alphys we're able to do it. Um...you ma'am in the pink ."

"Just how did you end up in Mount Ebbot? I mean why did a small child end up there in the first place? Where's your human family?" Frisk tenced up a bit... She knew that question would pop up eventually. She just didn't know how to answer that. She opened her mouth to say something but only a whimper came out. She stammered a bit as she could only hear screams in her head. '

Tell anyone and I'll kill you.....

Fucking bitchy nothing but a little slut. .....

Stop fucking crying I'm almost done!'

Sans saw Frisk's expression of fear on her face he stood up and blocked frisk from the camera's. "I can answer that when she fell she unfortunately but her head a bit hard and she don't know anything about her past we tried to look but the don't remember anything before the fall. But I think that's enough for the questions. Ms. Dreemur has had a eventful day and I think it's time for her to retire." Sans grabbed her hand and he teleported back to the trailer where Papyrus and Undyne were waiting with Sarah. "Guys I think something wrong with her. She's not talking." Sarah rushed to them both. Frisks eyes were just staring in the distance full of fear. What ever was bothering truly scared me. "She's having a panic attack. We need to make her comfortable quick, Sans sit on the couch and have her lay her head on your chest. I'll bring you a blanket. We need to break her out of it."

Sans brought her on the couch and rocked her on his chest his. Papyrus adjusted frisk in a more comfortable position. Undyne paced back and forth. "Sans what happened?" "I don't know she was just fine until a reporter asked about her past. She started to talk but froze. I've never seen her like this." Papyrus looked worried, "Maybe we should call Toriel. Maybe she might know how to help." They all nodded as they called her on Frisk's cell phone. But almost immediately sans phone started to ring, it was Toriel she must've seem what happened on the news. He scared the phone and a frantic Toriel was on the other line. "What happened to my child Sans!? It's she ok? Let me talk to her!" Sans pulled the phone from his head for a bit and answered back, "To be honest with you I don't know... She just froze. I'll put you on speaker so you can see if she will reply to you we have her bundled up. "

Sans put the phone on speaker and held it close to Frisk as Toriel spoke. "Frisk my child.... Calm down everything will be ok. Whatever is troubling you it can't harm you anymore. Just focus on my voice. " Frisk shook uncontrollably as she closed her eyes. So many memories flooding. She was lost in a sea of screams. Her own screams.

'stop please! I don't want to do this!'

'Mommy please don't hurt me.'

'no please not that room. No

no NOOOOO'

"NOOOOOOO!" Frisk screamed as she started to fight a unknown source. Her hands and legs swinging frantically. They tried to hold her down as Toriel sobbed over the phone. "GET OFF ME! LET ME DIE! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK" Frisk slapped Sans across his skull but he just shook it off. She soon started to claw at her arms and legs causing long gashes to start forming. Sans eye immediately turned blue as he held Frisk's SOUL down and he panted as he was already strained from holding her down. She screamed louder as yearns fell down her cheeks. "PLEASE.... DON'T .... DON'T LET THEM....please.... Sans....help me .... don't hurt me...." F

soon passed out as her arms and legs were still bleeding. Sans picked her up and yelled. "Paps get the damn car we need to take her to the hospital!" When they arrived to the hospital Sans held her body in his hoodie and kept her close to him. Undyne spoke to the doctors as they immediately took Frisk away on a stretcher. They stopped Sans from following her assuring him they had healing monsters and she will be fine.

An hour passed before a doctor came out and filled them all in what happened, "she had a mental breakdown.... Whatever happened in her past.... must've been extremely traumatizing. She hasn't told you anything?" They all shook their heads. "But don't worry, the wounds she done to herself healed over already. No scars will show. Just a bit of red from the area but that will be gone by the morning. We would like to keep her overnight just to make sure she's ok. One of you are more than welcome to stay. It would help to have a familiar face when she wakes up." Sans stood up and volunteered himself. "Papyrus, Undyne go inform Toriel and Sarah on her status. I'll stay with her tonight..." They both nodded as Papyrus placed a hand on his shoulder. "You make sure you rest and eat too brother. You need to keep your strength up. " Sans nodded as he followed the doctor into her waiting room.

When sans entered the room the healing Monsters left the room. Frisk was laying on a bed with a IV in her arm and a cold compress on her head. Seeing her like this made Sans feel like a failure. He couldn't protect her, she didn't let him in to protect her. He ran his fingers through her hair and frowned as she flinched at his touch. "Who did this to you kid?" He sat down next to her bed and examined her charts.

While reading he noticed on the physical exam portion. The doctor notated 'multiple self inflicted scars on legs' sans lifted the blanket from Frisk's leg and lifted the gown just slightly. He felt sick when he noticed long and short slash marks on her upper legs they're was so many he lost count. He looked at her scared and worried. Allot of these only seemed a few weeks old the skin still pink from healing naturally. Others were old but still a concern. "What is going on.... What are you hiding.... When you wake up kiddo you will tell me what's going on..."


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will frisk tell sans about her past or he will have to dwell deep in her past himself? Where did she come from? Why her family never looked for her? So many questions are left unanswered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for the kudos and the comments it makes me happy that people like my story.

The next morning Frisk woke up in the hospital room. She looked around confused and wondering what happened. She saw the IV in her arm and a sleeping Sans with his head on her leg. Frisk blushed as she rubbed his skull.

Sans feeling her touch woke up instantly. "F-Frisk! Are you ok?" She looked down when she saw the mark on his cheek, "Did, did I do that?" Sans touched his face and sighed, "Don't worry about it. You can't hurt me. But...we do need to talk."

Frisk looked down and frowned. "Yeah...no use to hiding it now...but can I tell you when we get home? I...rather not talk about it here...' Sans nodded and he sighed, "that's find kid...if that is what's going to get you to tell me..."

"Just promise me something..."

"Sure."

"What I am going to tell you. Please don't go looking for them..."

Sans looked at her confused, "if these people hurt you to the point you can't even answer a question about them. They need to answer for what ever they did to you. " Frisk hugged herself and shook in fear. "I don't want you to get hurt ..." Sans looked at her and hugged her, "I'm not a complete numbskull to get hurt to that point ...but, I promise I won't look for them."

Frisk started to cry when she held him in her arms. But she didn't want him to see her pain she was so use to having a fake smile on her face she wanted to protray that strong woman she painted herself to be. But inside she was still a small little girl locked in a closet .

A knock came to the door as Toriel and Asgore walked in and Toriel instantly ran over to Frisk and hugged her. "Oh my child I was so worried! You ok? What happened!" Frisk looked at Sans with a look of desperation, she didn't want to tell Toriel the truth about what happen and Sans knew it. "Mom I'm fine, I just had a stress induced anxiety attack...the cameras were a bit overwhelming...sans was with me all night. "

All three looked at sans as he looked at Frisk her eyes pleading for him to go along with the story. He signed and rubbed the back of his skull, "yeah she told me earlier that she didn't like how many cameras were there I stood on stage with her to keep her calm...but apparently it was getting to be too much too fast. "But what about the screaming, Frisk you had your mother worried when you were screaming like you were. " Asgore stood behind sans and held her hand. She smiled and apologized, "I'm sorry...I don't know what was going on I don't even remember what i was screaming for. But I'm better. I should be out today and home ."

Asgore placed a hand on Sans shoulder and smiled. "Thank you for protecting our Frisk." Sans chuckled has he shrugged. "Not a problem someone has to keep a eye socket out for her. She's a real trouble maker." Frisk chuckled at him and smiled.

Toriel stood up and placed the blue flower pin in Frisk's hair. "here you go...my little flower. I must go there's a few things Asgore and I have tend to. But we brought you some butterscotch pie and some of the yellow flower tea you love so much. Both of you enjoy."

When they left the room Sans shook his head, "so how about that pie? You must be starving. You haven't ate since lunch yesterday." He stood up and grabbed the two slices of pie and handed one to Frisk. I'll pour some tea for us. The sweet aroma of the tea filled the room it was a honeysuckle and rosemary scent. The taste matched the scent as well as the warm liquid slipped over the tongue.

Another knock came to the door and Papyrus and Undyne came into the door. They both came in with doctor alphys, she had a chart of Frisk's and she smiled at Frisk "h-hello frisk it l-looks like -y-you area ready t-to g-go home. A-are you r-ready?" Papyrus handed frisk a pair of clean clothes, "I'm sorry human I couldn't figure out what to get for you so I have Mettaton pick out something for you." Frisk smiled as she got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed. She came out wearing a black crop top with a red heard on the frount and a pair of ripped jeans to go with it. Frisk slipped on the sneakers Mettaton packed and was ready to go.

Doctor Alphys smiled as she handed the withdrawal papers to Frisk. "N-now if you f-feel anything like t-this again don't hesitate to come b-back in?" She nodded and thanked Alphys. Undyne gave Alphys a kiss on the cheek and smiled, "I'll pick you up after work babe. " Alphys turned red as she giggled.

Outside tons of camera men and reporters were out side as they made a beelone to the car. Sans threw his coat over her head to block her from the cameras. "Stars Damn you assholes. Give her some damn space!" They pushed Frisk into the car and slammed the door as Sans slid next to her. "sorry kid, I couldn't teleport to the car couldn't risk landing on top of it." Frisk smiled and nodded. "it's fine I understand. It takes alot out of you "

As they drove home Papyrus looked in the rear view mirror and smiled "human, when we get home I have a fantastic meal waiting. I know Toriel gave you that pie but you need a more nutritional meal to bring back your strength." Frisk nodded and smiled "fantastic I can't wait to eat some. Anything made by the great Papyrus must be amazing " Papyrus laughed as the pulled up to the apartment.

Once they got to their floor, Frisk noticed a woman standing in front of their door. She was wearing a green and pink stripped dress with a pair of black boots, her hair was in a bob cut so her face was partly hidden. Frisk walked in front of them and called out to her, " hello? May we help you?" The woman turned and Frisk heart stopped as she felt her stomach drop. "N..no h...how d..did....?"

"Human she looks just like you!" Papyrus was the first to say something as the woman smiled. Her red eyes never left Frisk. "Hello sister...long time no see?" Frisk took a step back as she held her hands to her chest. "Ch... Chara....." Chara stepped closer to Frisk and panic filled her. Sans stepped in front of her. And smiled. "Say Chara right? The names Sans, Sans the skeleton. How did you find out little Frisk?" He held out a hand to shake Chara's hand and she took it. He noticed how overly tight she grabbed it. Almost as if she was trying to choke him. "Yes.... I'm Chara, Frisk's twin sister. I'm so happy to see her again. And see that she's safe and sound. We been looking for her for years. We thought she died."

Papyrus chuckled not noticing Frisk's tenced body posture. "Please Miss Chara, come in. I'm sure you and Frisk has much catching up to do." They all went inside and Undyne and Papyrus went into the kitchen to make tea. Frisk sat next to Sans on the loveseat as Chara sat on the main couch. Frisk swallowed hard as she looked up at Chara. "S..so how did you find me?" Chara smiled but Frisk knew she was taunting her. "Oh little sister... It took quite a while but after narrowing down your past few interviews and talking to a few people around here it really wasn't hard. All I had to do is ask if they seen a girl like me around monsters." Sans looked at Frisk and at her. "Little sister? I thought you were twins?" Frisk chuckled at Sans, " yes we are twins but she was born 30 minutes after me. So technically she's my little sister. " Chara's eyes flashed between the both of them, as she smiled. "So...what's up with you two? Are ya dating or sumtin?" Both Sans and Frisk jumped up at her sudden claim and both denied. Frisk panicked a bit as she covered her red face. Sans laughed nervously "no, nothing like that I watched over her when she fell in the underground. The whole time she walked through the area I was there watching her. Making sure she didn't harm anyone or herself." Chara nodded and smiled, "well thank you for for watching over my baby sister. When she ran away from home we didn't know what happened. My family went crazy looking for her. We thought someone took her and killed her. Our parents couldn't forgive themselves. "

"Ran away? Why would she run away." Chara shrugged I don't know she didn't have a hard life at home. I guess some preteen angust against us telling her to clean. I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad you been alive all these years. Tell me Frisk. Why you never came back to us?" Chara's eyes narrowed at Frisk. Frisk looked back at Chara seeing the pettiness in her eyes. Her eyes were like white hot needles peircing her SOUL. Frisk almost couldn't breathe as Sans noticed. "I'm sure Frisk had her reasons. She just got out of the hospital I'm sure we don't want to overwhelm her. Right Chara? " She nodded as she glared at Sans.

Frisk calmed down her breathing as she looked at her tormentor. "Chara what do you do for a living now?" Chara smiled and pulled out her phone. "I work as a contract private investigator of sorts. I mean it's not as luxurious as being ambassador to monster kind. But it pays the bills . Sweet sister... why won't you come and see Mommy and Daddy, I'm sure they are just dying to see their successful daughter who ever came home. Come home to your real family." Frisk felt something crack in her mind, "real family? You just said you all thought I was dead....and now you want me to just come home?"

Frisk lowered her head and gripped her jeans. The sound of the tea kettle screaming was how frisk felt. All the years of torment and memories finally snapping. "After all what you did to me!? You think I will just run back into the family that made me feel like nothing!" Tears filled her eyes as she slammed her hands on the table. "And you call yourself my real family as if you ever cared. You joined in on my torment! "

Papyrus and Undyne quickly ran into the living room and say Frisk being held back by Sans. "My real family is the ones who found me on mount Ebbot! You drove me to run!!!" Chara laughed out loud her laugh was unsettling almost demented, "monsters!? You feel these monsters are your real family? Man you must've hit your head hard when I pushed you down there." Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Chara. The calm look on her face sent a cold chill even up Undyne's back. "Y...you pushed me?" Chara just smiled her eyes looked unhinged. Almost crazed. "Yes. I did. When I saw you leave the house and head up to the mountains I decided to follow you. I knew you wanted to kill yourself and when I saw that you were standing at the mouth of that hole. I decided to give you that nudge. Pathetic they didn't eat you. Now look at you....still the pathetic weak child you been all those years ago. "

Sans growled as his eye flickered blue. "Leave now...don't ever come back." Undyne summoned a spear and pointed at Chara. "Now...." Chara smiled and chuckled to herself. She stood up, grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Very well...I will leave." Before she shut the door her red eyes met with Frisk's, "daddy will be seeing you." Frisk felt her knees turn into jelly as the door shut.

Her heart was racing she felt light headed. Sans held her up as he placed her on the couch. Papyrus looked nervous as Undyne checked to make sure Chara left out the building. Papyrus huged Frisk and started to cry, "oh Frisk I'm so sorry it was my fault that I invited that cold hearted human into our home. You must hate me." Hearing Papyrus cry broke Frisk out of her daze. As she looked at him and hugged him back, "no Papyrus I could never hate you. You didn't know..." Sans placed his hand on Frisk's shoulder and looked at her. "Frisk...you need to explain everything....now ...this cannot wait...." His eye was still blue and glowing she never seen him so angery before. It almost scared her. S

sighed and fiddled her hands. "Right...I need to tell you all everything." They all say down and looked at Frisk as she sipped the chamomile tea Undyne made. " Obviously now you can see from Chara my family isn't the best of people. In fact they are quite abusive. But not just physically..." Her hands shook a bit, tea shaking in the cup. Sans gripped her hands and gave her a calm look, "we are here."

"My father....he ran a business. Drugs, weapons, and sex...at first it was. Just grown women he kidnapped off the streets. He would drug them and lock them in a basement he called the pit. He was a kind man at first. But one day, when I was 7, I discovered the pit. My ball fell down the stairs as I went to go get it...that's when I saw her. She was covered in bruises...wore rags for clothes and had a heavy chain around her neck.

"She pleaded for me to set her free, I reached out to help her but my father grabbed me by my neck and threw me away from her. That was the first time he ever laid a hand on me. From then he just snapped. Everytime I would look at the door, he would get angry and slap me, the slaps turned into punches and kicks...it got worst when I would call for my mother. She never helped. Soo. She joined in, I guess it was her way of disconnecting herself from the situation.

"Chara just watched. Almost like she enjoyed it. She would torment me between the beatings. She would pinch me, push me. Call me the same names my father would call the girls in the pit. When I turned 10 my father woke me up in the middle of the night and dragged me out the room, he told me since I want to keep looking at the door. I was going to do down there and join them.

"He threw on a heavy chain around my neck and chained me next to another girl. When I pleased him and begged him to not do it. He back handed him. Told me that I wasn't his daughter anymore. I stayed down there for a week and watched as men came down and picked out the girls to assault. I had nightmares of them.their screams and the men's moaning made me want to vomit. One day one man came down and he couldn't take his eyes off me. I hid behind the girls but when he pointed at me. My father grabbed the chain and injected me with a drug. I fell asleep and that's when I woke up naked, bleeding, bruised and no longer a child...he sold me to any man to do anything....when I refused he would beat me. Then when I still refused he would drug me....I couldn't live like that. I tried slitting my wrist but I was too much of a coward to do so. So I started to self harm I was caught cutting my legs by my father. He kicked me to the ground and used his hunting knife to carve to straight lines across my shoulder. When those healed and a year of that abuse ...I decided to run...one night father forgot to lock my chain and I sneaked out from the basement grabbed some clothes from the laundry room and ran I changed my clothes out in the woods. The alarms blared when my father found I ran away...I knew it was either death or go back ...death sounded better ... I found the mouth to the underground....and you know what happened from there."

They all say in silence as frisk held back tears..."when I saw you were all trapped underground. I wanted to free you. I couldn't save the girls in the pit....but I could at least save you all." Sans stood up and walked away. Papyrus and Undyne both looked in shock and thought to themselves. " Well, you're free from them too." Undyne slammed her hands on the table. "We need to rescue the girls who are still there." "

"No! Please ....I don't want any of you to get hurt. My father he has traps and weapons that will turn you all to dust. Please promise me you won't go." Undyne looked at Frisk and sighed. "I'm sorry I can't do that....I will me making plans to find them and free them. When you get to your sences... You know where to find me." Papyrus followed Undyne clearly making the same decision.

Frisk sat in the living room scared for her friends... Angery that she was too scared to help. She screamed in frustration. As she ran into her room and broke down. She opened her dresser and found her small pocket knife she his from everyone... Ran the blade over her skin and looked at her legs and thought.

"You do that it will just prove what your sister said about you. " Frisk jumped hearing sans behind her. She turned around as sans pinned her to the bed his eye glowing blue as she struggled under his grip, "Sans let me go please " he gripped her wrist tighter. "Let go of that blade. Your stronger than that." She looked up at sans focusing on his face. 'Is ....is he crying?'

Blue liquid dripped on frisk cheek as she looked at the pain Sans. She slowly dropped the knife and when it hit the floor with a thud, Sans let out a deep sigh and collapsed on top of her. He was so emotionally drained it effected him physically. She held him and he struggled to stay awake. "I know you're stronger than this Frisk. You held those memories for years. You held them in....it was my job to protect you....but I failed." Frisk held onto tighter and lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Sans you did not fail...I failed you....I hid these feelings inside for so long....I didn't know how to tell you...."

"Kiddo?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." 

Sans sat up and looked at Frisk and took a deep breath. "For the past few years I watch you grow into the woman you are. I been meaning you this for years ...but...I don't think you would go for a old bag of bones....but I'm just going to say it... Frisk... I lo-" 

Frisk embraced Sans and kisses his skull. He tenced up at the sudden kiss but when she didn't pull back he embraced her back...and returned the kiss. she pulled away from his lips and smiled , "I love you too Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo alot has came in this chapter. I wanted to add a bit of drama in this chapter and so glad I did. Frisks past has finally been revealed.....but this story isn't over yet ...those tags are there for a reason...and they will be seen soon.


	4. New start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo the news out.... everyone knows the past and feelings. But....now Chara knows where frisk lives....oh no...oh and a little bit of fun times ahead as well

Frisk woke up a few hours later to find Sans sleeping next to her with his head buried in her neck as if trying to hear her heartbeat. 'So he likes to be the little spoon. Cute." She looked at his face and saw how relaxed he seemed. When was the last time he slept without a nightmare. She remembered those waking up in the middle of the night hearing his screams and gaster blasters going off in his room. He never talked about them but she was happy he was able to sleep now.

She rubbed her hands across his head and smiled at him.' You're finally mine you bag of bones. All this time....I only dreamed to wake up to you like this. ' he groaned a bit as he held her tighter. Frisk giggled a bit and kissed his forehead. "No....five....merr...munz..."

"Take all the time you need Sansy."

  
Frisk heard her phone vibrate and she reached out for it. She was able to reach it and opened the messages. Just the normal notifications about work and meetings. Then she came across an unknown number. She pressed it to open it. 

*Hi sister....I'm planning on seeing you at the family reunion right?

She almost dropped her phone at the sight. 'How did she get my number?' she quickly blocked and deleted her message. She Sans woke up a bit groggy as he looked up at Frisk's panicked expression. "Hey kiddo, you ok?" Frisk didn't want to worry him so she just smiled and giggled, "yeah...I just almost dropped my phone again. "

"Heh ....clumsy."

Sans stretched as he ran his fingers through her hair. "you're beautiful, you know that kid?" Frisk giggled as she gently kissed him. Their kiss was soon interrupted Papyrus barging in the door. "Human, Sans! I hate to interrupt you're poorly executed CPR lesson. But you both need to see this. " They both looked got up out of the room and saw the news was on. The news reporter was talking about Frisk?

"Soon after abassador Dreemur's unexpected visit to the hospital. We had came across the answer that all of the world has been wondering. Who was Ms. Dreemur's human parent's and here they are. Mr. And Mrs. Collins." 

Frisk looked at the screen with fear as the camera pointed to a man and woman. The woman with brown and grey hair pulled back into a bun. She was wearing a blue and white dress . Her clung on the arm of a man dressed in a black and red suit. He had a clean shaven face with salt and pepper slicked back hair. His eyes were cold. Devoid of all emotion. "No...how?" Sans growled as his knuckles cracked. "Chara.... We need to end this now..." 

"No!"

Sans looked at frisk in disbelief. "N-now? What do you mean no? They left you to die! And you don't want take them down!? Why?" 

"Because....we are NOT monsters! We have more humanity than them!? Plus I have a plan....let's hold a interview. Two days from now. I will not let them think they control me."

Almost immediately, Frisk's phone was going off. She knew it was toriel, frisk sighed and answered but kept the phone away from her ear. "My child what is this I see on the news!? Are these people your human parent's!? The ones that Undyne told us about?" 'Undyne.....' 

"No mom, they are not....you are my mom I have no human mother nor a human father. They died when I fell into the underground. I will announce that to them and the world." 

"If that's what you want to do then so be it. I will support you. Why do you think they are doing this now after all these years?"

"I don't know mom but...they aren't going to get what they want from me. Not anymore."

Frisk hung up the phone and glared at the screen. Both of them sobbing fake tears it made her sick . She knew they wanted something. But what they wanted she didn't want to find out. 

Frisk getting aggravated turned off the TV and went to the kitchen. She grabbed herself a cider and asked if Sans or Papyrus wanted anything to drink or eat. Sans already pulled out a bottle of ketchup Papyrus however declined and mentioned he was doing to bed. "Night paps I will see you tomorrow." Frisk groaned as she sat on the couch and rubbed her temples. "I need this drink to calm myself down .... " Sans sat next to her and nudged her, "So, getting off topic of that bullshit. I want to know something." 

"What is it you want to know?"

"How long?" 

Frisk looked at Sans in confusion, "What do you mean how long? How long what?" Sans chuckled to himself. "How long have you had these feelings for me and why? Why not a human?" Frisk took a long swig of her cider and looked at Sans, "I would say I first developed these feelings when I was 16. It was the day you had that really bad nightmare. You were screaming in your sleep. Papyrus couldn't calm you down and you even attacked him. I waited for the moment you weren't summoning bones when I held you to me. You calmed down while gripping onto my clothes. I felt that I needed to protect you from your nightmares. Plus you're puns kinda locked in the deal. No but it's your soul....besides the color of it. The warmth and love you show from it. That's when I knew I loved you..."

"But why not a human? When you got out you could've just went on like normal." 

"I'm far from normal...but humans fear what they don't understand. I tried to make a relationship with men and women, but once they found out who I was they distanced themselves. I guess they felt intimidated."

Sans nodded and took a drink of his bottle. "Ya know kid? I it was when you turned 19, I saw the beautiful woman you were becoming. I use to get jealous of the guys who would've hit on you. But you always turned them down. You're brave, not many people would've done what you did. We had people who tried to kill us. But you... You didn't. Now I see why." Frisk smiled as she drank more from her bottle. She looked at Sans and shook her head.

Frisk looked at sans drink the bottle of ketchup. "Sans, why do you drink ketchup? I always wondered why." Sans chuckled as he handed the red bottle to her, "try it. Maybe you might like it." Frisk grabbed the bottle and looked at him with confusion. "I know what ketchup taste like Sans. " Sans kept mentioning for her to drink. She went along with it and squirted some in her mouth.

Almost immediately frisk went into a coughing fit. The overwhelming taste of vodka hit the back of her throat. Sans was cracking up at her reaction. "Sans you bonehead!" This is a bloody Mary!!! And way too much alcohol in it!"

"I forvodka tell you. I hide it in a ketchup bottle cause Paps doesn't like to see me drink. "

Frisk growled at Sans as she caught her breath. The burning in her chest made it heard to breath. "Awww you needing that CPR lesson babe? Or do I just take your breath away?" Sans leaned to frisk and gave her a kiss. Frisk blushed and wrapped her arms around him. The faint taste of vodka on sans tongue enticed her to want more. Sans slightly but her bottom lip as he pulled her on top of him. She blushed as he slipped his colbat tongue past her lips. She sucked on his tongue as it slid on hers.

Sans pushed her back a bit as he let out a slight moan. "Damn Frisk I didn't know you knew French. " He burrowed his head into her neck and licked up her neck, slightly nibbling right behind her ear. Frisk let out a slow moan as sans lifted her up and carried her to his room. "Let me make you feel good." Sans pinned Frisk onto his bed as he nibbled down her neck. She let out a soft moan as she looked at Sans. Sans smiled as he lifted her shirt from her body and unhooked her bra to reveal her pink soft breast. He chuckled, "Now I see why they call them C cups. Cause these are the most beautiful breast I will ever. C' in my life. " Frisks giggled slightly but let out a sharp gasp as he placed her breast in his mouth and fondled the other in his hand.

He savored her flavor in his mouth as he ran his fingers down her stomach as he unbottoned her pants. Frisk felt a shiver up her spine and she felt him kiss and bite down her stomach. She allowed him to slip down her pants and panties. Her skin glowed a slight colbalt from where Sans licked and but. She gasped as she felt Sans's tongue slide on her pussy lips. She looked down at him as he enjoyed her juices.

He looked at her and smiled. "Don't you cum so soon. I've only started." His eye started to glow blue as he placed his hand on her chest. "May I hold on to this? Frisk looked at him then at his hand. "Trust me kiddo. You'll love this." Frisk nodded as a red glow formed from her chest. As his chest started to glow. He slightly scratched his skin drawing a bit of blood as he licked the blood off her chest he punctured his soul and allowed a small drop from his soul on his finger as he rubbed it on her lips. She licked her lips and instantly felt a overwhelming feeling of euphoria. She moaned loudly as she gripped the blankets and arches her back. "Just let it go babe. Let it flow to that soul of yours.relax" she took a deep breath as her chest tightened she almost couldn't breathe.

Sans kissed her lips again as she relaxed. She finally caught her breath as she looked at Sans. "what was that?" "A soul bind. Now you and my souls are linked I will know how you feel and you will know my feelings. Even pain. If you get hurt I will know. I'll feel it." He ran her fingers against his arm and she gasped as she felt the same sensation. He smiled as drew back down to her skin and gently slowly licked down her skin her body tenced he touched. 

Sans gasped as he licked her pussy lips her emotions flooding him. "Already babe? Calm down...relax ...let me take care of you." Frisk nodded as she took a deep breath. Sans went back down and licked slowly as he slowly parted her lips and slowly licked around her clit. Frisk moaned slightly as she gripped the blankets. she looked down and she rubbed his skull almost trying to push him away. The pleasure was almost too much for her but she wanted more. 

Sans felt her fingers against his skull and pulled her closer to him. He slid his hand against her chest to pin her so she wouldn't crawl away. He looked up at her and shook his finger. Slowly he slipped his tongue inside her she gasped and let out a shocked moan as she gripped onto his skull. "S...sa... Sans...please ..." He peeked at her and smiled as he twirled his tongue inside her. He started to use his free hand to slip two fingers in and rotated his movements sliding in his fingers when he pulled his tongue out back and forth his tongue went with his fingers.

Frisk panted as her legs trembled. She felt herself getting close. Her body felt warm. The feeling of his fingers and tongue inside her drove her crazy. She gasped as each movement drew her closer to her climax. She couldn't hold it in no more.she screamed out as she released. She almost couldn't stopped as Sans gripped tighter into feeling her climax. She felt her body convulse as he lapped all her juices. Her fingers trembled on Sans as he chuckled. "Well damn...I can't put my finger on it...but you have delicious juices. Wanna taste?" 

Sans leaned over Frisk and kissed her. His tongue slipped in as she tasted herself. She wrapped her arms around him. He panted as he trembled. "Fuck ....kiddo...I don't think I can go on any longer... I felt everything from you...." Frisk smiled as she leaned him on his back and climbed on top of him. She felt a buldge in his shorts. She looked down and saw a faint glow coming from his pelvis. "let me take care of you Sans...." 

She was able to gently pull his glowing cock out already in her hands she felt him throbbing. It still amazed her on what he was able to do with his magic. Even if he wasn't focusing on his magic he was still huge in her hands. She gently stroked it as she felt him tremble in her touch. She felt her pussy throb as she stroked she climbed over his glowing cock and looked at him. " Hold my hands? I might need help getting you in. "

Sans nervously chuckled at himself. He grabbed one hand and placed another on Frisk's hip. Frisk slowly slipped his tip inside her. She gasped and she did. She blushed as she started to lower herself. Her legs were already shaking as she felt him throb. "sans... your so...big ....fuck..." She lowered herself slowly more taking every inch of him inside. She moaned as she felt him press against her cervix. When she thought she had all of him inside her she slowly rolled her hips . She bounced slowly on him.

Sans smiled at her as he gripped her hips and sat up. She looked at him and blushed as he whispered in her ear, " I'm not all the way in kiddo. Let me handle the rest." Before Frisk could react he grabbed her back and clung on to her shoulders and thrusted into Frisk pushing the rest of him inside her. She let out a loud scream as she gripped onto sans as he slowly started to thrust. She moaned as she bit her lip. " Fuck your so tight...." He thrusted again hitting her womb as he throbbed with each thrust. He bit into her shoulder as she grabbed one of hair ribs for control. She couldn't hold it in any longer she needed a release her body grew hot as swear dripped off her body. 

Sans watched as her breast dripped with sweat and he elongated his tongue as he licked on her breast flicking her nipples with his tongue. She moans and lifted her breast to his lips. Sans happily bit into one of them and sucked hard. his tongue playing with her sensitive skin. 

He loved how Frisk wiggled in his touch with each thrust he felt Frisk soul wanting a release. He licked her ear and whispered. " You want to cum baby? Say my name..." He thrust harder into her as she screamed out. "S... Sans! Please.... more....do....don't ....s...stop!" 

" As you wish." 

Sans flipped Frisk over as he pinned her down with her chest on the bed and her ass in the air. Oh God it was a lovely view for him. He drooled at the sight of her. He rubbed her back and slowly slid his cock inside her. Frisk let out another sharp gasp as she gripped the blankets again.

Sans groanded as he felt her walls grip on him almost swallowing his cock. He let out a moan as he gripped Frisk's hips and slammed his full length into her. They both felt each other were not going to last long. They both felt each other throbbing and at the brink of climax. "S... Sans! I can't hold it!!! I'm...going to....to..." 

"Fuck... Frisk me too. You're so tight kiddo...." 

With one final thrust Sans filled her womb with his hot seed. Frisk feeling the sudden warmth of the sticky substance she climaxed lifting her head up to moan and scream out his name. Sans lifted Frisk's up so her back was against his chest. As he let his cum fill her and drip down . The both were out of breath as they kissed and held each other.

Sans kissed her neck and smiled out of frisk letting. His glowing blue cum flowed out of her. Frisk sighed and looked at it and kissed Sans. She layed down next to him and held him close. "I love you Sans." 

"I love you too kiddo. "

The next morning Frisk woke up to Papyrus walking around and yelling at Sans. She looked for her clothes. She couldn't find them but a note from Sans.

*Hey kiddo. Kinda made a mess on your clothes. Just grab something of mine. *

Frisk giggled and grabbed one of his white shirts he was bigger than her so it dropped to her knees. She didn't mind it though. It smelled like him. 

She walked out the room and saw Sans sitting down at the table with his nonchalant look. He looked at Frisk and smiled. "Hey kiddo, sleep well?" Frisk blushed and nodded as Papyrus grabbed her arm and examined her. "Are you hurt human? I heard you screaming in pain last night and heard you screaming that numbskulls name. Did he hurt you? " 

Frisk turned red at the thought of Papyrus hearing them last night. Sans turned blue as well feeling her embarrassment. She quickly shook her head. " No! No no no! Sans didn't hurt me. Goodness no. Um...I was um....having a nightmare last night and um... Sans was comforting me ...." Papyrus stared into her eyes as Frisk looked back and flipped Sans the middle finger when Papyrus wasn't looking. Sans chuckled and winked at her. 

Papyrus kept looking over Frisk until he was content with her. "Um papyrus, can I go get something to eat?" Papyrus looked at her and nodded. " Very well, though I still think you and my brother are hiding something from me. " Sans sighed and ate the hotdog he made. "No Paps. We did nothing just a little sweet pillow talk to calm her down. " Papyrus glared at him. "I feel as if you are making some kind of pun but I don't get it. So I will let it pass. I cleared your schedule Frisk. You have today off as well as part of tomorrow until that news interview you had us schedule. "

"Thank you Paps. You have anything planned today? "

Papyrus blushed and rubbed the back of his skull, well I'm going on a date with Mettaton today. He wanted to visit and see how you were doing. I suggest you change into more.... Appropriate clothing. " Frisk nodded as she went into the kitchen. She grabbed a few eggs and the pack of bacon she hid from Sans. When she closed the door she instantly felt Sans behind her he grabbed her from behind and groped her breast. He slid his hands down her stomach. Frisk sighed sweetly as he kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "Good morning babe. Sleep well?" She blushed as he let her go "you let me sleep in. It's 1 in the afternoon..." Sans shrugged as he winked at her. " Figured you needed the rest. By the way you have the cutest snore. " Frisk turned red as she playfully aimed the spatula at Sans. "I do not snore." When she finished cooking and had her plate on the table Sans snuck around And stole one one of her Bacon and ate it. Frisk looked at him and growled and smiled. "I would've made you some you ass." Sans shrugged as he chuckled at her. "Nah it taste better from your plate ...plus I wanted to see your eggspression." Frisk glared at him as she flicked his forehead. "Asshole." When she was finished eating she got up and smiled. "By the way I'm keeping this shirt. It's mine now." Sans laughed "aw shucks that was my favorite white t shirt " Frisk went to her room as she looked in her clothes to wear. Sans knocked on her door as he walked in. "Hey so before you woke up I went to the store and got you something." he handed her a black box. "whats this for?" Sans shrugged and looked at her. "just though i give you something nice." Frisk opened the small box to to see a silver choker with a blue gem shaped like a heart. Frisk smiled as she gently graced her fingers on the gem "its so beautiful..."

"Not as beautiful as you kiddo. " 

Frisk smiled as he put on the necklace she admired the gem. She smiled as she looked at sans and kissed him. "thank you" he nodded but then jumped at the sound of the door knocking. Papyrus ran to the door and revealed Mettaton at the door. "METTATON BABE! IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU." Mettaton embraced Papyrus and giggled as he walked in. "Papyrus darling! How have you been my love. " Mettaton smiled at Papyrus when he caught a peek of frisk in the hall mirror still wearing San's t-shirt. "Oh my this will not do. Papyrus how dare you let our little angel here dress like shes a homeless person!?" Before Frisk or Sans could react Mettaton barged into the room and scolded Frisk. "Now this is not how a young lady should dress! Where did you get this hideous garment." Frisk blushed as she mumbled Sans name. "SANS!? Why on earth are you wearing his clo-.....Darling...." Frisk stiffened up at the sudden change of tone Mettaton went from hyper and Flamboyant to serious in 5 less than a second. Mettaton looked at Sans who was slowly trying to get out the room. "Sans you come here as well..." 

Sans tried to escape from mettaton but he reached his arm and pulled Sans to him. Both of of them were blushing heavily and as Mettaton glared at them. "Nervous behavior...Heaving blushing....both of you refuse to make eye contact with me....No....it couldnt be....*gasp* you two are DATING!" Papyrum stormed into the room "WHAT! SO THATS WHY YOU WERE IN SANS'S ROOM LAST NIGHT!" Mettaton glared at both of them, "You were in who's room young lady! No....you two didnt...." Mettaton pulled down Frisk's shirt and noticed the small scratch over her heart. He turned to Sans and pulled looked at his soul and saw the same small scratch. "You two...bonded! and not just any bond...you two SOUL bonded!?" Papyrus looked at them both trying to get his head around what was going on. Soul bonded? no that would mean...SANS YOU"RE DISGUSTING! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO FRISK! THATS WHY SHE WAS SCREAMING LAST NIGHT!"

"Papyrus I wanted to..."

Everyone in the room looked at Frisk. "I wanted to with Sans...I...I love Sans...He didnt force me to do anything i didn't want to." Frisk looked at Sans and smiled, "I'm happy we Bonded. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else but him." Mettaton squeezed Frisk and smiled. "Oh darling I'm so happy for you! only true love can make a bond complete, and that also means Sans feels the same way am I right?" 

"what can I say I'm s-Mitten with ya kid."

"Darling that's so sweet...But...That does not excuse the fact you are dressed like this! Boys get out! Out out out!"

Mettaton pushed the Sans and Papyrus out of the room and scolded frisk for her clothing. All the while Sans felt her embarrassment and couldn't help but giggle. Papyrus scolded Sans for not telling him about Frisk sooner. After a few minutes later Mettaton pulled frisk out wearing a silver dress, her long brown hair was pulled up in a half bun held together by a the blue flower pin. Sans couldn't help but stare at Frisk with open jaw. Papyrus closed San's mouth and shook his head. "Human you look quite stunning. for once San's has nothing to say.I must say you left him speechless." Frisk giggled at Papyrus little pun at sans.

Mettaton giggled at his work and looked at Papyrus adn gasped, "DARLING we must have a double date! it will be the debut of Sans and our Darling little Frisk." frisk looked at Mettaton and shook her head. "No no thats not necessary. Tonight is just for you and Papyrus. "Mettaton place a finger to Frisk's lips, "Nonsense! I insist! We found this little Italian restaurant and I'm sure the owners will just love to have you in their facility." Frisk looked at Papyrus hoping he would side with her, but the smile on his face proved otherwise. "Thats a great idea my dear. I will make sure Sans is ready, you two say in the living room." With that Sans broke out of his trance and was caught off guard when Papyrus grabbed his arm and dragged him to the room. 

while they were gone, Mettaton sat down with Frisk on the couch and let out a sigh, "So Darling, Sans huh...out of all monsters and humans. What caught your sould for him?" Frisk blushed as she sighed a bit , "Well...He's just always been there for me when I needed him. Even when i told everyone about my past he never looked at me different. I was afraid he would see me as disgusting or even unclean, but no his gaze never changed...but even more than that. His eyes...the slight blue in his eyes tell me everything in his soul...how he feels, what he's thinking....i can get lost in his eyes." Mettaton blushed at Frisk and smiled at her, "Oooooo girl you have it bad. it took me a while to see Papyrus the way you see Sans. But I'm happy for you...true love is rare, even for monsters." Frisk looked down and touched the blue gem on her neck. "yeah...I'm happy too." 

Mettaton looked at Frisk and let out a deep breath, "Speaking of your past, I wanted to talk to you about that. Papyrus told me everything. How are you feeling about it?" Frisk froze a bit but closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, "Yeah i figured he did. He's worried I know, so is Sans, I can feel it. But as long as I just distance myself from _them._ I will be fine." Mettaton looked at Frisk with worried eyes and sighed, "But you know too much...that's what has everyone worried, all these years they thought you were dead...now here you are with the power to take them down and expose them. If it was me with _that_ kind of secret, I would want someone like you dead." Frisk looked a bit worried but closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wont let them get that satisfaction of making me feel scared for my life. If they want me they-"

"Will have to go through me Kiddo. I wont let anyone lay a hand on you again. Unless they want a bad time."

Sans walked out the room with papyrus dressed in a black suit with a light blue undershirt and white tie. He gave Frisk a serious but kind look. A look that made Frisk safe. She stood up and smiled as she adjusted his tie , "Perfect, just perfect." Sans lifted her chin to give her kiss and winked at her. "C'mon kiddo. lets go" 

At the restaurant, the owner embraced Frisk and the others with open arms. they were seated in a booth in the middle of the building. This made frisk a little uncomfortable being in a packed public place made her feel claustrophobic. Sans's sensing this held her and and winked at her, "You're ok kiddo." Frisk calmed down as they ate and and drank a little. The owner let the small ballroom open for the guest as Mettaton grabbed Papyrus and dragged him onto the dance floor. Frisk and Sans laughed at them Mettaton's graceful moves overwhelmed Papyrus's stuff clumsy dancing. Frisk smiled as she finished her 3rd glass of wine, and held onto San's hand. Sans's whispered in her ear, "Wanna Dance?" Slowly he lifted her up from he chair, "B..but I dont know how to dance."

"Thats fine, Let this old bag of bones teach ya something."

Sans slowly walked Frisk over to the dance floor and held her close, he wrapped his hand around her waist as he slowly twirled with her on the dance floor. Frisk blushed and smiled as they turned and twirled. Sans dipped her to the music as she saw everyone stopped dancing to watch. Even Mettaton watched in awe at the grace Sans was leading her. "San's...they are all staring...should we stop?" Sans chuckled softly and shook his head. "No let them watch " He slid his hand to her chin and lifted her up off the ground and kissed Frisk. Gasps escaped the lips of many guest in the building as they slowed to a stop Frisk looked at Sans and giggled as she attepted to wipe her lipstick off his teeth. "Hon you have a bit of something on her teeth." Frisk showed the lipstick stain from her compact and he laughed , "Oh goodness look at me, i'm a mess let me go freshen up." he kissed her again and left for the bathroom. 

Frisk decided to enjoy another glass of wine and headed to the table, as she turned around she heard a voice behind her , "May I Have the next dance Miss. Ambassador?" Frisk smiled as she turned around, "Of course sir i may warn you i'm not very good at it." She turned around and found a small old man behind her . " She smield at the old man she she twirled with him making sure she didnt step on his shoes. after a few minutes she felt a tap on her shoulder, she bowed to the old man and smiled " Exscuse me sir. I believe I am being asked to dance with another. It was lovely dancing with you." as frisk turned around she was looking down fixing her dress and necklace, "Did that lipstick come off all the way Sa-" 

Frisk looked in terror as the man forecfuly grabbed her hand and started to dance with her, he was wearing a red and black suit, slick back salt and peper hair and a cold stare. "F...F..." A Crooked smile formed on the mans lips as he looked down at her, "Thats right Frisky...Daddy's here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO *gasp* father has arrived how will the otheres react


	5. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness father is here....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments I'm happy ppl love this story. I honestly didn't think it would have gone anywhere.

Frisk looked at the man towering at him in fear. She looked around to see if Sans or anyone was around. "No one knows I'm here. Your....freinds ....are at the bar. " She tried to pull herself away but he held her hand painfully tight. "Now now....I'd that anyway to treat your father?"

"You are not my father." 

The man looked at frisk with dead cold eyes. Clearly unfazed by her words. They started to twirl as her forced her movements around. "So you are alive....we been looking for you for so long...." She glared at him and growled, " Don't act like you care. You know Chara pushed me down there. You all wanted me dead.... What do you want from me now? You took everything from me....my childhood, my purity, my sanity." He twirled Frisk making her feel a bit dizzy. "If you mind your business you could've had a good life. But no you had to poke your nose where it didn't belong. Almost ruined the family business." 

Frisk stopped and attempted to slap her the man. He caught her hand and smiled, Frisk looked at him with disgust and rage. "You're disgusting." 

"Disgusting am I? I'm not the one kissing a corpse. Sans...was it? Kind of slow that one. " Frisk remembered the soul bond they done and realized that Sans could feel exactly how she was feeling. But where was he.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Sans was cleaning the remaining makeup off his teeth. "There we go....looking good bud." While he turned around he felt a sharp pain in his chest. His eyes opened in fear and desperation. He quickly went to the door but was stopped by a woman. "hello there handsome. " Chara stood before Sans as she blocked his way. Seeing her he instantly knew why Frisk was frightened. "Move it ..." Chara chuckled, " Now is that anyway to speak to your sister in law? So rude. " Sans moved frisk to the side, but she was in front of him again, she was getting on his nerves quickly. The pain in his chest grew more as he growled but now instead of fear, it was anger he felt. Frisk was getting angry, he needed to help her. "I won't say it again ....move before I make you. "

"Make me? What you're going to hit a woman? My my, I knew monsters were violent. Now how would that look like to the people here a big, tall monster like you. striking a small woman. A HUMAN woman at that. They would put your kind back in that hole where you came from? Frisk would never be allowed to go with you. She's still human after all. " Sans growled at her and then smirked, "No you bitch, I'm not gonna hit you, I'm just gonna do this." He took a step foward and before Chara had the chance to block him he disappeared in front of her with a chuckle lingering in the air. "Fuck...father is not going to like this. " Chara ran out the building before anyone could see her. Sans reappeared right by the ball room floor and saw Frisk attempting to slap the tall man towering in front of her, Sans smiled at he proceded to walk over to them, 'Atta girl Kiddo, stand your ground." Sans heard the man mentioned his name and then proceded to tap his shoulder. The tall man stood only a few inches taller than him, Sans guessed he stood arounf 6'3 pushing 6'4, but nothing Sans couldnt handle. The man stared down at Sans with disgust as Sans returned the look with a smug smile. "So you must be 'Daddy'. Usualy its the father who don't like the boyfriend...But From what I know about you....I really dont like you either." Sans let out as he notcied the man still held Frisk's hands. And from the look of it, he was holding it too tight. Frisk's fingers looked a bit purple. " I am only going to tell you this once....Let..Her...Go..."

The man glared at Sans and smiled, "Fine I'll let the little monster slut go." He caressed, Frisks chin as he smiled at her with a twisted grin. "Goodbye my child...and Sans..." Frisk Ran to Sans and he growled. Papyrus and Mettaton soon quickly came over and surrounded Frisk, "Call me Derix, after all you're apart of the family now, Son." Derix, Turned and looked at Papyrus and smiled as he looked up at the 7'3 monster. He could tell Papyrus wasnt the violent type, oh no...it was Sans who was the one who will be difficult to handle. He nodded his head to both Mettaton and Papyrus and walked off. Frisk let out a deep breath and leaned on Sans almost about to pass out of all the commotion. Sans held Her up as they walked to the car.

In the car Sans was furious, "FUCK How did that fucking bastard find Frisk!? " Papyrus, looked at the rear view mirror. "I know you're upset brother, but we need to calm down. "

"Fuck Calming down he had Frisk in his hands! He INSULTED her in my face!"

Mettaton intruded, "Darling we are all upset that he got that close to her. Especialy myself I brought her there. But we need to make sure they dont follow her back to the house. I dont like that look he was giving frisk." They all stayed quiet as frisk was passed out in the car. "Where do you suggest we go? "they all thought for a minute as they all soon looked at each other with worry, "Sans darling I'm afraid the only safe place for Frisk at this moment... is..."

"The Underground...i was afraid of that...no....I wont do that to her...we will go to a motel and I will stand watch."

"Brother you can't be serious....Yo-"

"Look Paps...I've never been more serious about anything in my life...Frisk has done so much for us..for me...I need to protect her and nothing you say is going to stop me from that."

"Brother what i was going to say was you wont stand watch alone I will watch over her as well. We will take shifts."

"Thanks pap...Mettaton you want to be dropped off?"

Mettaton shook his head, "No darling someone needs to make sure you both dont go to sleep. I'm staying watch too."

Sans sighed as they drove off to the next town over and found a motel room. The whole time Frisk was asleep, Sans noticed the bruises on her wrist and placed a hand on her to heal her. Frisk Winced in pain in her sleep but didnt wake. "Dont worry kiddo. I got you." He kissed Frisk's forhead as Papyrus took the first round.   
  
_Frisk found herself surrounded by black. She looked around but saw nothing that she can reconize. She tried to call out to Sans but nothing came out from her throat. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Frisk was scared, she didnt know if she was asleep or awake. she pinched herself and felt the pain. she was on the brink of a panic attack when she heard a voice. It was low and quiet, she could barely make out what it was saying. " **Frssss....mmmm...rrrr......."** With no where to go she followed the voice. She followed more when it became clearer, it was a males voice. But.... it didn't belong to sans or papyrus. Definetly didnt belong to Mettaton either. No this voice was warped, almost like a gurgle, and very deep, **"Friiiiiiiiissskkkkk......commmme ......clooossssserrrrr."** _

_Frisk followed until she reached a tall figure, he had to be at least 6'6. definetly taller than Sans. And was he...no...he couldnt be. He's a skeleton!? Frisk stepped back at the cracked skull that met her face. **" Frisk, my dear...I'm so glad we finaly meet."** Frisk looked at him in confusion, **"How do you know my name."** The tall figure chukled to himself, **"I know alot about you Ms. Dreemur. About you being pushed into the underground...how you freed all the monsters from the underground...your human family....and your feelings toward my son."** Frisk looked at him confued more, **"your son? No....you can't be him? San's said he died years before i fell into the underground. who are you?"**_

_**"Died he says? Well I guess that's somewhat true....All he saw was myself being crushed by machinery...but yes my dear...I am Dr. W.D. Gaster, but you call me Gaster."  
  
** _

_**"How? How are you here? Why am I here?"** _

_**"When The machines fell on me i thought i had been dusted, but somehow I was trasnported to this...void....I can see all that has been and ever will be...which is why i have brought you hear....i have seen your future and I trasported you here with me to warn you."  
  
** _

_**"warm me of what?"** _

_Gaster's voice warped a bit frisk couldnt undertand what he said. She asked him to repeat but still could not understand. Suddunly a loud ear peircing scream was heard all warped and contorted, Frisk held her hears as she thought her ear drums would burst. she screamed out hoping to make it stop when the last thing she heard was Gaster's voice yelling out. **"RUN!"**_

Frisk Woke up screaming Gaster's name as she clutched the blankets. Sans fell off the bed and quickly got up. "Frisk! Whats wrong!?" Frisk looked wide eyed as she looked around in the motel room. "What happened? Where am I? Where's Gaster!?" Sans held Frisk close and ran his fingers through her hair. "We're in a motel in the next town over. After everything that happened with Derix, you kinda passed out. We didnt want to risk them following us back to the house so w-.....Gaster? Why would you ask about Gaster?" Frisk looked around and shook her head..."I...I was in a Void....Gaster was there...He said he saw my future and that I was in danger. "   
  
Sans had a look of concern his face as Frisk told him that Gaster told her, "So the old man is Stuck in limbo and tells you that you're in danger. I mean He's kinda late to the party but we will make sure you are watched over. C'mon go back to sleep we will be leaving back home in the moring. " Frisk slept next to sans as he held her. every time she heard a car drive by she woke up but the whole time she knew someone was up wither it was Papyrus, Mettaton or Sans. Seeing them when she woke made her feel a little better . When the next morning came, Frisk cleaned herself up in the bathroom. Mettaton left for the store to get frisk more clothing before she woke and changed into those. The provided Frisk with some donuts and tea for breakfast. Once everyone was ready they all loaded up in the car left back home. 

When they pulled up to the apartments and she was surprised to see that there was no press outside, Papyrus looked over his shoulder and sighed , "We canceled the press confrence today told them it was for health reasons. And as far as we can tell, No one had posted anything about last night. " Frisk nodded as she climb out the car. When they came up to the door Sans noticed it was unlocked, "Paps didnt we locked this door last night?" Papyrus nodded as he stared in concern. "Yes...I am Quite sure we did.Mettaton stay outside this door with Frisk...we are goinf to investigate. "

Both of them quietly intered the room. What they saw made them worried more. Everything was destroyed, the couches were torn to shreds and the tv was completely kicked in. They looked throught the rooms and found each room destroyed as well, clothes thrown over the floor wholes punched into the walls. Beds torn to shreds, mirrors broken and in frisk room along the walls were in bold black letters that read monster whore.

Suddenly a loud electrical pop and metallic scream was heard soon followed by Frisk's screams. Sans and Papyrus ran to the doors and found Mettaton on the ground with ba large cattle taser next to him. As Papyrus kneeled down to see check on his lover. Sans ran out the door to find Derix pulling Frisk's hair and arm and he yelled for her to shut up. "Hey Asshole! Let her go! " Sans formed a bone cage around Frisk and Derix. His eye glowing completely blue as a blue most forms out his socket. Instantly Derix pulled a gun out and pointed it to Frisk's head. "Oh ho now! Easy there...you wouldn't want to harm your little tart here now would you? Now you are going to get rid of this cage here...and I will be leaving with my product...or you don't and I'll blow her pretty little skull apart." Sans growled at he glared at Derix.

Frisk screamed in anger as she attempted to bite down on his hand. When her teeth connected with his skin, he pistol whipped Frisk causing her to lose consciousness with a small about of blood dripping from her forehead. Sans yelled in anger as he ran to attack head on but stopped short when he heard a gunshot past his ear. Derix smiled as he pressed the smoking pistol to the back of Frisk's head. "Next time ...I won't miss monster..." As Sans growled his energy depleted from both his use of magic and his rage. His breathing was labored as he felt himself black out, "Brother!" Papyrus caught Sans as Derix quickly run off still with the gun to Frisk's head. Papyrus could only watch as the man walked off with her. 

Suddenly a crash was heard a window and there stood Undyne blocking Derix from the stair case. A snarl was on her lips as she looked at him with rage. "you might have outlasted Sans but you wont Outlast me. Now drop her." Derix smiled at her and looked her up and down almost admiring her. Undyne felt violated as he stared at her. "Nice legs, you'll do nicely. Chara now! " Chara quickly rounded the corner and stabbed Undyne with a needle and injected her with a orange liquid before Undyne could push her away she fell to the ground as Chara grabbed Frisk as Derix picked up Undyne's body. He turned to Papyrus and smirked. "you follow us...they both die." 

Papyrus could only watch in horror as this man and a Chara took down the undergrounds most fiercest warrior as if she was a child. The only thing that he could think of at that moment was what the king and queen were going to say when he tells them they failed to keep Frisk safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh NOOOOO'........not Undyne!!!! Warning next chapter may be a little long but will depict acts of violence and rape. For those who are uncomfortable with that situation be warned now....
> 
> Did this what gaster mean by Frisk being danger? Maybe .... More to come in the next chapter


	6. Reality hits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Frisk and Undyne both kidnapped by the man who tortured Frisk as a child. Papyrus and Sans has to break the news to Toriel and Asgore. And the reason for all this will soon be revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow my beauties. So glad that you are all enjoying this story thank you for the comments and the kudos.

Papyrus looked at Sans as he lay unconscious. "Brother...I messed up....they took Frisk and Undyne ...I couldn't stop them.... I'm sorry." Mettaton slowly stood up his left eye was glitching out from the taser shocking his circuts. "Pap... Papyrus what happened? Where's Frisk...? No....they???" Papyrus could only slowly nod as he looked down shamed. "Darling it's not your fault....they ambushed us. We need to get Sans to the king and queen , they need to know about this." Papyrus lowered his head, "Know, what the Great Papyrus allowed a gresey human to kidnap both Frisk and their elite soldier? I just sat there and watched." Metteton grabbed Paypur's by the cheekbones and glared into his eyes. "You did nothing wrong, I know you, you would no do anything that would put them in harms way. you did the best you can." Papyrus sighed as he looked down, "Sans is exausted....let's go " The both placed sans into the back seat Papyrus started the car and headed out to the king and queen. The whole drive Mettaton assured him that it wasnt his fault. He couldnt help but feel miserable, he knew that he wouldnt hvae stood a chance if they were able to take down Undyne, what could he possibly do. A dark shadow loomed over his SOUL as he pulled into their driveway.

The small quaint cottage surrounded by flowers didn't look quite cosy to him. Papyrus was a bundle of nerves and his anxiety grew worst as Toriel came out with a smile. "Hello Papyrus dear, I see you all decieded to come by for a visit." Toriel gave Papyrus a warm hug and looked behind him. "Where's Frisk?" Hearing that question Papyrus lost it he became erractic, "I'M SORRY MY QUEEN! THE HUMAN WAS TAKEN FROM US. HER HUMAN FATHER ABUSHED US AND TOOK BOTH THE HUMAN AND UNDYNE!!!!! I WAS INCAPABLE OF PERFORMING MY ROYAL DUTY TO PROTECT THE HUMAN PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Toriel grabbed the paniced skeleton and held him close, "Papyrus calm down my dear! I'm not angry with you. We cannot underestimate the cunning nature of humans. We will get our Frisk back. All of you come inside and we will talk with Asgore as well."Papyrus took a deep breath but his nerves were still shot, and from the look in Toriel's eyes confirmed that she was scared for Frisk as well. "R-Right...L-Let me get Sans...He's unconcious...The overwhelmed him emotionaly and mentaly..." Toriel nodded and left the door open for them to come inside.

As Papyrus laid his Sans on the bed Toriel and Asgore came in with a pot fo tea and a plate of pie slices. Toriel's hand shook as she pour the tea. Papyrus was so ashamed of himself he couldn't look at them, Their child, their savior was missing and it was his fault. Asgore was the first to break the silence. "So...Papyrus I want you to look at me." All he could do was just stare at the pink carpet. "Papyrus as your king I order you to look at me." Heasinetly Papyrus Looked up. Asgore had a stern look on his face but when their eyes met Asgore relaxed a bit and sighed, "Papyrus...It's not your fault this happened. And don't blame yourself for this either. As you mentioned, they were able to catch Undyne off gaurd. Unfortunate as it may be...But with Undyne with Frisk she is more safe than being with herself. So Papyrus, Thank you...you tried your best at protecting Frisk. Thats all we asked. Now It's going to be our job to get her home. And we need a plan."

"I got a plan for ya..." 

Sans woke up clutching his head and groaning in pain, "First Can I get something for this migrane? I used alot of magic back there to not kill the bastard. " Toriel went over with a cup of tea and offered him some pain killers, he took them and swallowed the sweet liquid. "This is what i know these Sons of bitches, are smart. Too damn smart...The one named Chara, she manipulative and fast, and from the sounds of it she been researching us since Chara found Frisk. Thats how they knew everything about us, where we live, our whereabouts, even weaknesses. They knew i wouldnt attack if Frisk was going to be in any danger. That papyrus would rush in to Help Mettaton. And somehow knew about Undyne going to come. That explains how they took her down so easily. " The been watching us for a while. But what they don't know is that I bought something for Frisk and desquised it as something mundane. I can track her. " Toriel looked hopeful and clapped her hands, "Sans thats wonderful!What is this gift?" Sans pulled out a cell phone and opened a app, "A necklace." 

"S...Sans?" Frisk woke up hog tied in the back of a van , her head was throbing as she looked around trying to see her surroundings, she groaned in pain as her eyes adjusted. She saw Undyne on the ground hog timed and chained down, she was unconcious but what caught Frisk's attention was the fact these chains had a slight yellow glow to them. Before Frisk could call out for her, Frisk heard a all too familiar voice. "Hello sister, glad you see you're awake. " Frisk looked at Chara and growled. "Let Undyne go Chara! you can do whatever you want to me, but do let her go!" Chara smiled with a demented grin, "Awwww look at you.....caring again....Wont you ever learn that your heart is going to get you in trouble? But even if i wanted to release that fish freak, Father wants her." 

"W-wants her for what?"

"Don't be stupid Frisk. you know exactly why...I mean she does got a nice ass...Father might test it out. And I know many men who will pay awful lot to see what that mouth do. "

Frisk looked at Chara and back at Undyne in fear and disgust, "You bastards! let her go this instant! Take me instead! " Chara smiled as she stood up and opened the rear doors to see they were in the middle of the desert, "Ok if you insist, I'll throw her out...not sure she will survive the heat though...Do you still want me to let her go?" Frisk looked at the vast desert then back at the Undyne and looked away holding back tears. Chara scoffed and locked the door, "Thought so." Frisk cursed herself for being so weak she couldnt even get herself out of this predicament but she had to know, "Why...Why are you now taking me? why not 10 years ago when I freed the monsters? Why not when I first became ambassador? All these years you all had chances." Chara looked at her sister and smirked, "Because you're family, we didnt know you were alive until you became ambassador. since then I been watching, I was at every interview, every cemenar, every meet and greet. I learned all you're little freinds patterns. like Fish Bitch here, She likes to head first ask questions later..which is way it was sooooooo easy to take her down. Papyrus...he is nothing but a spineless coward who wont attack. Sans...HE was a bit harder to investigate, it was like he knew i was follwoing him, he would change his schedule abrubtly, change habits. rearranged furniture, change numbers. HE may look dumb but he was smart. But unfortunatly not too smart. Since he went through so much trouble to throw me off...I know he had to find a way to make sure you stayed close...now just to find out what and where it is..."

Chara pulled out a small gadget, "This little EMF reader will tell me exactly where any tracking signals are. Stand still." She Checked Undyne first checking her clothes and her weapons. Nothing made any noise. She turned to Frisk and started to scan her. Frisk layed still until she heard the machine beep around her neck. "Smart skeleton, hiding in plain sight....i'll take that." Chara ripped the necklace off of Frisk and admired the gem. "Pretty...Hate to thow it away bit the chip is too mall to see so i cant just keep the Gem. so bye bye Sans. " Chara threw the necklace out of the window an smiled. "Can't having him find us now can we?" Chara sat in the passenger side of the van and smiled her Derix. "Ok dad all set we can go to the Den." Derix looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at Frisk. "Don't worry baby girl, Daddy will make sure you're well taken care of. You're mother is waiting for us. I'm sure she will be just estactic to see her little Frisky doll."

Pulling up a dirt road Undyne finaly woke up, "Wha...where am I? Frisk!? Are you ok? Don't worry I'll get us out of here. Just you wait. Whats....Whats wrong?" Frisk looked at Undyne and couldn't muster up teh courage to tell her what awaited them. The only words that she could muster up were "I'm sorry...Please just....do what they say...." Undyne growled, "Punk, I'm going to get us out of here. I promise you that." Frisk gave a fake smile and nodded, "Ok."

When they stopped two large men opened the back door Chara cut the rope arond her legs and lifted her to walk. Derix grabbed a collar and placed it around Undynes neck. He had the large men hold Undyne down as he injected her with a glowing green liquid. Undyne found herself unable to move but was able to stand up and lead like a dog on a leash. "What are you bastards doing? What you inject me with? " Derix threw the vial to the ground and smiles. "Green magic. You are unable to move on your own but your body can be lead and position however the client wants. One our many tricks of the trade." 

Undyne attempted to break hold of the magic but her body just wouldn't do anything. Derix smiled as he watched her struggle. His smile turned into a frown as Sparks of magic began to come off Undyne's body. In a flash of magic Undyne broke out of the spell and headbutted one of the large mean breaking his nose with a loud satisfying crunch. As the man fell like a sack of bricks screaming in pain, Undyne turned her attention to the other man as she lunged at him and pined him down she opened her jaw and bit into his neck filling the air with a blood curdling scream. Frisk has never seen such brutality from Undyne they must've really pissed her off. For a second Frisk though they might really get out of this. But those thoughts soon disappeared when Derix pulled out a remote and pressed a button.

Undyne was overcome with a burst of electricity coming from the collar. The pain was so intense her jaw locked tighter as her body tenced. Struggling she pulled her body up ripping the man's throat clean. Blood splashed on her face and the ground. The man convulsed for a few seconds and soon the bubbles and movements stopped. Derix still looked stone faced at Undyne and pressed the button again Undyne's body tenced up as she struggled to stand. Smoke was coming from the shock collar as the device looked it was going to explode from the high voltage.

Frisk called out to Undyne, tears forming on "stop please!!! You're killing yourself!!!! Stop it!!!!" Derix looked at Frisk then looked at Undyne he then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Frisk. "You better listen to her, monster. You keep going I will shoot her before killing you. It will be your fault. Now what will it be?" Frisk looked at Undyne and shook her head. " Please.... Just do that they say.... Please....." Undyne looked at them both and growled as she spat out the chunk of flesh and kneeled. Derix smiled with a satisfied smile, "good girl. Now to make sure you don't attack any more of my men, I'm doubling your green magic dose. Can't have you trying anything. "He pulled out two more vials and injected Undyne with them. Hey body glowed for a second then she stood up and was guided with frisk into a large barn.

Frisk looked around and looked at Undyne with a saddened look. Undyne looked defeated. Last time she had that look was when they they cooked together and Undyne told her to attack. But this time she looked defeated and losing hope. Frisk couldn't help but think it was her fault. Undyne was now here cause she didn't listen to her and attacked first. Derix ordered more men too take Undyne to the cages where she was locked and chained to the ground like a dog. He turned his attention to Frisk as she flinched. "You'll be joining her soon. First you're mother wants to see you. " Frisk looked at him and growled, " She's not my mother like you are not my father. My mother and father are the King and Queen of all monster kind! They will find us and I-" Derix back handed frisk across the head, her ear was ringing as she felt her cheek swell. She spat out blood at his feet and growled. "Those things are not your family. You say those words again I will rip your tongue out your damn more my fucking self. So you understand? " Frisk just stared at him with hatred. 

Sans yelped in pain feeling the same pain that frisk felt. He was furious. His claws digging into the car seat as everyone was riding in the car following Sans GPS on his phone. "Fucking bastard is going to regret that...." Papyrus looked over at Sans seeing his cheek bone turning red. "Is.... She..." Sans nodded, "yes.... She's ok... Feels like the bastard slapped her. But she's angery.... She's fighting..... She's determined. That's my girl... I'm coming...." San's phone was starting to been loudly signaling they were close. Sans got worried cause the vast emptyness of the desert. Was she alread head? was that slap something else? Sans Jumped out the car before Papyrus could make a proper stop. "Brother! Becareful!" Sand grabbed his phone and looked at the screen follwoing the small red dot as it grew bigger on his screen. "c'mon kiddo I'm coming please be alive. " The beeping was getting louder as he looked franticaly for her. the when the device stopped beeping he was right on top of her location but where? He looked around in a panic until a shine caught his eye. "No..." Sans ran to it and found the necklace broken and tossed to the side. He looked around and yelled, "FRISK! WHERE ARE YOU!" Toriel ran over to Sans as he dropped to his knees. He buried his head into Toriel's chest as she let out a pained scream. "Shhhhh sans...We will find them. As long as you feel her Soul within yours she is still alive. We now know the general area to look. But its getting dark and we al must rest. We wont have any luck finding her in the dark. Frisk is strong, you know that." Sans stood up and nodded. "Yeah...she's a fighter. Thats what I love about her." Still clinging to the necklace he walked over back to the car as they drove to the nearest Motel.

Frisk was walked over to a large farm house, she didnt reconize what the home. "W-where is this...I dont recondize this..." Derix looked at her and scoffed. "When you 'emerged' from the underground, we didnt want to risk you opening your moth. so we moved everything. so now we are stuck in the middle of this wasteland. Only good thing is that no one dares to go out here. No town for the next 100 miles." Once inside, The home was clean as if it was just a normal home not hiding secrets. the smell of roast beef cooking filled the air. She was lead into the kitchen where she saw the woman who watched her be torture. The woman looked at Derix and kissed him on the lips as she looked down at Frisk , "Oh...so you Brought it back?" Frisk scoffed at the woman who stood before her, "Nice to see you too, Rebecca..." The woman looked at her with rage and slapped Frisk the same cheeck from before growing swollen again. "You little bitch. I am you're mother you will call me mom." Again Frisk growled as she spat at the ground. "You lost that right when allowed me to be raped over and over! Proove to me that you love me, like the so called mother you are. Say my name!" 

Rebecca just stared at Frisk and scoffed, "You're right you're not my daughter. My daughter would never fuck a monster. Throw it with the others." Derix nodded and dragged Frisk back to the barn and threw her in the same cage as Undyne. Derix looked at them both and smiled. "You'll both be headlineing for tomorrows customers. Smile. you'll look prettier." Undyne growled at him as she yelled out, "Fuck you!" Derix twisted grin returned to his lips, "I was hoping you'd say that. Maverick, she's all yours just don't damage the goods." 

In came the same man Undyne headbutted earlier. His nose was patched up as he walked in with a partial black eye. He grabbed her hair as he dragged her out. Frisk shot up trying to knock him over but his large hand covered Frisk's face as he threw her against the gate. A shock of electricity ran through her body as she struggled to catch her breath. The whole time Frisk could do nothing as the gate was locked. Maverick threw Undyne on a table as her stomach hit the sides before she could catch her breath the lumbering man grabbed Undyne's chest and ripped off her top revealing her breast. Undyne gasped as she yelled at him, "You fucking pig take a pic it will last longer!" A Evil smile fell on his face as he chained her on teh table and pulled out a cell phone. he set it to record as he placed it down and angled to show him and Undyne. "Just for memories." Maverick took a spare knife off the table and ripped a hole in her leggings, revealing her slit and her ass. Undyne could only watch as he pulledout his thick, greasy cock and shoved his full legnth inside her. 

Undyne screamed as he Thrust himself inside her pushing himself further isnide her as he began to violently thrust his member inside. Frisk can only watch in horror as Undynes screams and his moans echoed through out the building even the girls in the other cages cowered and covered their ears. Undyne cursed him as he pulled her hair in his large hands. "Get your desguisting pencil dick out of me you fucking pig!" Maverick slammed her head into the metal table, "shut the fuck up fish bitch. " He thrusted more violently into Undyne it almost looked as if the table was going to break. He pulled out his member out of Undyne, her opening was gaping and bleeding as swelling started to occur. But Maverick wasn't done... with his throbbing dick he spread her ass cheeks and shoved his cock into her ass. Undyne screamed in pain as his thrusting turned more forceful and violent.

Frisk screamed out crying as Maverick slammed Undyne's head against the table over and over to stop her screams in pain. "LEAVE HER ALONE! STOP PLEASE!" Maverick looked back at Frisk and smiled as he Yanks Undyne by the air once more as he let out a loud grunt and released inside Undyne. He pulled himself out as his cum dripped out from Undyne and unchained her. Undyne was motionless and silent. Frisk called out to Undyne the large man threw her back into the cell. 

Undyne hit the floor with a loud thud as she lay unconscious and swollen. She was still alive but just barely. "No no no no....Undyne stay with me. Look at me!" Undyne's eyes slowly opened just long enough to look at frisk and go back to unconsciousness. "You....you BASTARD!" Frisk ran at Maverick and slammed her fist into his face. The man laughed at frisk as he lifted her by the arm and looked at her. "You want some too little lady? Boss...may I?" Derix shook his head, "No. But go ahead and teach her a lesson. Just don't kill her. " A smile returned to his face as Frisk looked in terror at her attacker. He slammed Frisk into the electric fence as electricity flowed through frisk he held her there for what felt like minutes as he threw her on the concrete floor and kicked Frisk in the stomach multiple times. Frisk screamed out in pain as he stomped on her leg, she screamed in pain as she felt her leg snap. The loud crack echoed through out the building like a slap of thunder. "Enough." Derix waved his hand for Maverick to go .

As Frisk laid on the ground, gasping for both air and trying to cry, she watched as Maverick locked the gate and walked out the building. Derix looked down at her and shook his head. "you both are going to need healing... Chara! Help me bring these two to the doc. " Chara grabbed Frisk by the obviously broken leg and pulled her out. Chara ignored the screams as Derix dragged Undyne by her hair to another small house. This was smaller than the farm house just a little larger than a shed. But the opened the door and threw them on the ground. "Hey doc! Get out here and work your magic. They got to work tomorrow!" 

Frisk heard footsteps as she struggled to look around. But saw a pair of black leather shoes . She attempted to look up but her body was in so much pain, breathing hurt. "Maverick's handy work I presume?" Frisk winced at the voice and thought to herself, 'that voice...." Devrix glared at the man and cursed at him " doesn't matter who or what fucking did it. Get them fixed enough to get work tomorrow I already got clients lined up for them." 

"Yes sir. " 

When the both of them left Frisk heard the man speak." Mmmmm what a mess...I'm sorry ladies you are in this predicament....none of us chose to be here. Many lives on the line. Now let's get you two into a bed." He picked up Undyne with ease and he gently placed her on the bed . "Vaginal and anal bruising, poor girl. And blunt force trauma on the head . Fucking animal he is. But you pissed him off good. Maybe you're the one that gave him that busted nose. He injected her with a purple liquid attached to a IV. And turned his attention to Frisk. 

She felt thin hands wrap around her as she was lifted. Frisk yelped in pain as her now twisted leg dangled. "I'm sorry my dear. I need to lay you down to mend your leg. If I don't set it you will lose it." Frisk screamed in pain as he twisted her leg back into place. He wrapped it up in a makeshift bandage. The man turned away from her there was so many lights Frisk couldn't see his face. He pulled out another IV and injected it into Frisk her body instantly started to feel numb as she grabbed his shirt. "W-what is t-this? " The man pulled her hand away from his arm. "it's healing magic. I condensed it into a liquid form. " 

"Magic? Who are you and how are you making magic? Only monsters can produce magic. " The man grabbed the head light that was over her and sighed, "yes this is true. And too whom I am? I'm afraid you already know the answer. " He moved the light from her eyes and Frisk looked in shock and confusion and only one word escaped her lips as she fell unconscious. 

"Gaster?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What!!!!! Gaster????? How is he here??? How will Sans take the sensation of the attack of Frisk? Oh my goodness... But the story isn't over yet.... There's more to come.


	7. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk and Undyne have been kidnapped, Undyne was assaulted and now ....gaster is involved...but what's going on why is he providing magic to criminals like Derix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you lovies for the comments and just loving this story. I was honestly just writing it for shits and giggles. But since I see how many ppl like my story I will continue to write more even after this is done.

Sans sat at the motel room shaking in both pain and anger. His eye glowing profusely almost seems that his eye was pouring out a blue smoke. Who ever attacked Frisk caused a few of his own ribs to crack a bit. Frisk was in pain, she was suffering, and he couldn't stop it. Asgore sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You doing ok Sans?" Sans shook his head and growled. "As long as I can feel her in pain I won't be. She's fighting but they are trying to FUCK!" Sans grabbed his leg in pain as he felt his bones crack but it was like a tugging pain. "They are taking her somewhere. I can feel the ground she's being dragged on." When the pain stopped he took a deep breath and rubbed his leg. Asgore looked at Sans with worry, "Although I am very appreciative that you two soul bonded and we know she's alive. The fact she's in constant pain is concerning. I just hope we get to her in time before anything happens. " 

Sans shook his head, "We will your highness. I'll make sure of it." He took in a deep breath as he chuckled a bottle of ketchup and wiped his mouth clean. He sighed but, he soon felt a weird sensation he knew this feeling it was magic. Was a monster healing Frisk? If then who? "There's magic being used on frisk." Everyone looked at Sans with the all the same look of concern. "So that means...." "There's another monster there."

Frisk woke up as she attempted to sit up. She felt light headed and felt she was going to faint. Frisk tried to catch herself but her hand slipped on the bed railing and she fell on the ground. She quickly tried to get up when Gaster ran in. "Oh goodness! You're awake. Are you ok?" Frisk went into panic mode as he tried to touch her. "GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU"RE WITH HIM!" Frisk attempted to slap him and kick but pain went through her body as she winced in pain. Gater sighed to himself as he rubed his brow bone. He picked her up and placed her in the bed again. "I know you dont trust me now but belive me when I say this...Theres a method to my madness. " Frisk gave him a look of anger and confusion. "You better start talking...how long have i been asleep." Gaster pulled out a chair and sat down. "Three hour's. the magic tonic i gave you healed your minor injuries but luckily for you the broken leg and ribs you substained requires you to rest longer, unfortunatly I could not spare Miss. Undyne. They took her upstairs an hour ago." Frisk Looked confused as she looked at the empty bed still covered with blood and some dust. "Do not worry Frisk, i gave her heavy seditives, it wont save her from her fate but it will help her forget everything...."

"So...What are you doing here?"

"I am here to stop this...I was able to infiltrate them when i caught you lovely sister spying on you a few months ago. When your father found the underground. He found my labs and the machine that trapped me in the void. He... Somehow was able to figure out how to make it work. Which was when I was transported back to our universe. They trapped me here and forced me to make the magic vials. "

" How did you make them?" 

Gaster sighed heavily and looked off to the side. "SOULS. He.... figured out about how monster SOULS work. He opened a portal and a ... monster was unfortunate to find it and walked into this universe. The poor thing...it didn't stand a chance. Your sister...attacked it with no reason. It took just a snap of your father's finger and she snapped. When the monster tried to hold her back with green magic her hostility broke through it and she killed the creature with no mercy. His beating SOUL, was all that remained. " Gaster paused a moment clearly bothered by it. He took a deep breath and continued. " When she held it in her hands she cracked it and it's magic stared to drain they held it in a bottle and tested it on a girl... She was only 12....her screams...."

Frisk held up her hand for him to stop. "No need to go on with that. I see what happened. They forced you to make a human safe injection. So why need me?" 

"Your determination. They need someone who won't attack monsters and can gain their trust. Especially the Sans's in each universe. Chara... Was unable up defeat the Sans from the first universe they uncovered so they sent her to fight and kill until he gained notice of her. They are all out for her blood. Derix hopes that using you will distract them and Chara will attack the other remaining monsters."

"Wait.... Other Sans, other universes?" You're telling me there's more than one Sans?" 

"Yes but they are not your Sans. Each universe is different.... " A knock came to the door as Gaster pushed Frisk down and covered her up in a blanket and whispered, "Stay still. Don't move and act like you're asleep.....please ...." Frisk nodded as she stayed still. 

Gaster opened the door and Frisk tried to listen to the voices. Gaster was clearly flustered, "How did you get here? You're were supposed to stay by the machine's. " A rough deep voice was heard, "Boss and I was getting tired of waiting. Don't worry ...no one or the damn cameras saw us. Where is she? Where's that bitch!" 

"Please calm down.... Chara isn't here...her sister is re-" a higher pitched voice but more rougher in tone interrupted Gaster. "The one who freed this universe? We will speak to her now. She's back here isn't she? Move!" 

"Wait no! She's not ready!"

Before Frisk could ready herself, the blankets were torn off her and she was met with a tall skeleton who towered over her. His eyes glowed a bright firey red his skull was covered in scratches and mark but a prominent crack over his left eye. He wore what looked like a black leather and metal armor and a red scarf around his neck. Frisk couldn't believe her eyes, she could do nothing but stare as one word escaped her lips, "Papyrus?"

"Hm ...it seems this human knows her superior when she sees it. But yes it is I the great and terrifying Papyrus. You must be the one this pathetic excuse of a monster calls Frisk. I believe you may also recognize my idiotic brother S-"

"Sans?" Frisk immediately regretted her outburst as the Red Papyrus slammed his hand on the table almost breaking it. "I suggest don't interrupt Boss next time. Consider that your only warning. You're lucky you got that. "From behind the towering Papyrus stepped Sans but he looked different than hers, he had the flame glaring red eyes as his brother. He also had a hold tooth and a spiked collar. This Sans also wore a black jacket with yellow fur around the hood. This was definitely not her Sans but she still couldn't help but to blush and tear up. She turned her head away as she looked down. "I'm sorry...you both just look so similar to my Sans and Papyrus. Forgive me I was not ready to see you both so suddenly. "

Sans grabbed her chin as he looked at Frisk closely. "Heh, you can't even tell the difference between you and your cunt of a sister. Your eyes are much nice ... Blue.... peaceful...I hope you're really nothing like that Chara." Frisk blushed as she slapped his hand away from her face, "Don't you dare compare me to her! They are no family of mine and I will not appreciate being compared to them! I am Frisk Dreemur! Daughter of King Asgore and Queen Toriel!" 

The Sans chuckled and pulled up her hands, "Woah there princess...don't get your panties in a knot." Gaster stepped inbetween them both and looked at both of them , "Frisk, I do apologies for their behavior they were suppose to wait for us by the lab. They come from a universe that has the mind set of kill or be killed. Chara was almost unnoticanle until she tried to attack Papyrus. Of course she failed and thats when she retreated. Sans Followed her to the fortal and thats how they ened up here. " 

Frisk looked at them both as she listened still confused on the resemblance. "Ok so they need me to distract youz but at the same time use me as a sex slave? great. But may i ask one favor real quick. Can I call you two something other than Sans and Papyrus? It's just confusing me." Papyrus and Sans looked at each other and shrugged, Papyrus looked at her and nodded, "Very well Human, Just nothing stupid." Frisk nodded as she looked them down, Papyrus was loking at her as she thought, "Ok got it Papyrus, I'm going to call you Edge. you are covered in sharp edges and i think it makes you sound cool." Papyrus smiled a bit as he nodded, "Indeed it does Human, I do too like this new Edge name. and What will call that fool over there?" Frisk looked Sans up and down and smiled, "Red. you're pretty much covered in it. " Sans turned red and growled, "What! Really? Thats the best you can come up with?" Edge laughed a bit "It does suit you, Red it is. " Red grumbled as he sat down and opened a bottle of mustard and took a drink, "So, Frisk What is the plan where is your Sans?" 

Frisk looked down as she touched her chest, "I dont know....but I know he's angry, scared, worried. Not knowing where I'm at is tearing him apart. I can feel it." Gaster looked at Frisk confused, "You can feel his emotions? But that would mean..."

"Yes...He and I have SOUL bonded." 

Red choaked on his mustard coughing as Edge and Gaster looked at Frisk in shock. Red caught his breath and started laughing, "HAHAHAHAHA So you're telling me you and your Sans fucked? Thats Fucking great Kid. He's gained some respect from me then. Did he bone ya good sweetheart?" Frisk Quickly stood up and slapped Red. Losing balance at the sudden weight change,s collapsed on the ground dizzy and lightheaded. Edge picked her up and placed her on the bed again as he turned toward Red. Before Edge could say anything Frisk caught her breath and looked at Red. "Dont you DARE, Disrespect me or Sans again...." Red growled at her as he rubbed his cheek. 

Gaster looked back at Frisk, "You shouldn't over exert yourself. We need you at full strength. Now this SOUL bond you and Sans have. This is very beneficial to us. That means you have a direct link to Sans's SOUL. With that connection with the right situation you may be able to communicate with him. But with you being so weak it may not work...but if you allow me and with the right amount of sedatives I can communicate with him just as I did with you. But I used my machine to talk to you which is why I couldn't stay long. But that link I can get a clear message. " 

"How much sedatives are you talking about Gaster....?" 

"Enough to put down a horse. I need you to be completely unconscious. That's when the link it's at his strongest."

Frisk looked down, that much could quite possibly kill her...but gaster wouldn't let her die... And Sans needs to know where she's at so they can get destroy this place. Before she could agree Red interrupted her. He stood in front of her and plucked one of her hair strands off her head. "Ow what the hell red!? What was that for? " "I was right. I could feel it too. " "Wait what?" Red groaned and snapped one of his fingers, Frisk grabbed her hand in pain as he popped it back into place. " when you slapped me you almost fainted but I saw a red mark across your cheek. That means you felt that but you were to mad to realize it. So that means I can find him ...I just need to do something....you ain't gonna like it though kid." She looked at Red in confusion,"L-like what?" Before any of them could react, Red pulled down Frisk's shirt almost ripping it revealing her bra. Red held down Gaster and Edge against the wall using his magic. Frisk looked in fear as Red shoved his claws through her chest and ripped out her SOUL. She gasped for air as she watched him squeeze her SOUL and licked it. The lavender soul left a residue on his tongue. Frisk let out a small moan. She hated what he did but it felt good. A mix of pain and pleasure rushed through her body. Red noticed the moan and smiled. "Kinky bitch ain't ya. " He shoved her SOUL back into her chest as she regained her breath and blushed. "What....did...you....do...." Red chuckled and winked at Frisk, "He's 50 miles west of here. I'll go get him."

He released Gaster and Edge as the both scolded him. "What the hell is wrong with you! You could've killed the human!" Red slammed his hand on the table, "just shut the fuck up. I knew what I was doing . Those sedatives would've put the kid in a coma, then what would you have told the fucking idiot. Oh I drugged ya girl to find you?" I now know his exact location. I just needed a taste of their soul! I can see the fucking links! His is blue, mine is red, the kid's purple. There's more....alot more. Fuck there's so many ....."

Frisk looked too there was hundreds of links connecting to her. A baby blue one, a orange one , a black one, even a rainbow colored one. She tugged at the glowing cyan one. She knew that color. It was Sans. Her sans. "Sans...." Red left the doors and vanished in a red smoke. Frisk Looked at all the other lines as she touched the baby blue one. A flash of white blinded her as she found herself in snowdin again. She looked around confused as she heard a loud voice, "WOW LOOK BROTHER A HUMAN!" She turned around and was face to face with another Sans, this one had bright blue armor on and a baby blue bandana, Her eyes locked in with his star studded eyes as he grabbed her shoulders. "ZOWIE! You must come with us dear!" Behind him was a Taler skeleton wearinf a orange hoodie and smoking a cigarette, "You're not not from around here are you?" Frisk immedietly let go of the link and found herself back in teh room with Gaster and Edge over her.both having a look of confusion and worry on their face. "Human what the hell happened? you spazzed out on us." Frisk explained what happened with the Sans that acted like a Papyrus. Gaster looked intrigued, "you can look into the other alternative universes. You have a advantage over them!"

Frisk looked confused, "How it's that an advantage?" Gaster grabbed her shoulders and smiled, "we need all of the Sans and Papyrus from those worlds. We will need to fight to get our way out of here once Sans gets here. You're human parents have weapons. Weapons that will kill anyone who tries. "

Edge nodded in agreement, "he's right human just us alone won't be enough. They have weapons, we will need numbers. And alot of them. " Gaster looked ta his watch. "And we have only 3 hours before they wake up and check on you. You will be more than healthy to go into what they need you to do..."

Just as he injected Frisk with another injection. A buzzard was heard as Gaster looked frantic. "Edge hide, get out someone is coming! They will kill is all if they see you." Edge slipped into a closet and the sliding doors opened. Chara stepped in and looked at Frisk who was pretending to be asleep. "father wants a status." Gaster handed her a paper with fake stats. "So she's able to do a quick job. Perfect. I'll be bringing her upstairs. Undress her, and inject her with the green stuff. We don't want her fighting. "

"Miss Chara, are you sure that's wise? She's not fully healed. She won't be able to move at all to defend herself. "

"We have a client who wants her in unable to move. So do what I say. "

Gaster nodded as she walked off, "you have 5 minutes." When the doors closed again behind Chara, Frisk quickly sat up in fear. "No... No no no. Please don't do it. Break my legs again. Anything do not let her bring me up there. Please...." Gaster lowered his head as he pulled out two vials. "I'm sorry I cannot blow our cover here. They trust me enough to be alone with you. But I will give you this." He injected her with the green magic as she froze and couldn't move. Gaster pulled out the other vial but this was clear. "This will knock you out long enough for you to not even know what happened." He injected her with it as Frisk mind grew foggy. Edge came out of the closet, "I don't like this..." 

"Neither do I. She don't deserve this... She was free from this... Now.... Cause of me she's going back..." He pushed her to the elevator and brought her up to Chara. "Forgive me child."

A few miles out Red stopped to check the line. He saw it fading as he cursed himself. "Fucking bastard is knocking her out. He better have a good reason." He had no choice but to follow on foot. Red followed for a few miles as he watched the line flicker and die out. He was in a small town and he groaned on aggravation. "Fucking great.... I got to find him myself. But I need to rest." Red found a opened shed and slept inside. 

Sans shook as he clawed at the chair he was on. "She's drugged ...I don't like this...." Asgore handed Sans a bottle of ketchup as Sans downed it in one gulp. Wiped his teeth and looked out the window. He head a feeling that something was coming but couldn't figure out what. He didn't like it. Toriel rubbed his shoulders gave him a reassuring look. "Sans dear, you need to sleep as well. We can't have you collapsing from exhaustion. " Sans growled but soon nodded. "You're right. I need to rest. I must look like death. " Toriel gave him a gentle nod and opened one of the best for him. Soon he was knocked before his head hit the pillow. 

Papyrus looked at Sans and sighed. "He hasn't sleep in almost 24hrs... There's no telling when he will wake up. "Is best we look around and ask the locals in the morning if anyone noticed any suspicious people. " Mettaton nodded agreeing with him, "we won't be able to pinpoint anything just by sitting here. " They all nodded as they got comfortable for the night. They will need to search for Frisk in the morning. 

Frisk was in and out of consciousness as she felt gaster cutting off her clothes in the elevator. She groaned she weakly tried to stop him. "Frisk, I need you to let the drug do it's job. I don't like this any more than you do. Can you see the links?" Frisk nodded slowly and muttered, "Baby blue... glowing...." Gaster rubbed her head checking her eye dilation, " good, focus on that glowing one. Follow it and get away from this reality. Please." Frisk's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she passed out and let out a long exhale. As he handed her off to Chara she looked at Frisk and laughed her her. "Too bad father said to let you stay asleep. You deserve to suffer you bitch." Gaster held his thoughts to himself. 

Chara tossed Frisk on a bed hearing her already broken leg break again. Chara smiled as she chained Frisk's hands and ankles to the bed. Chara's hand slid over her hunting knife as she looked at Frisk's scars. She ran the blade on her skin and made a large gash on her leg. "Why didn't you die when you fell down there?" She smiled as she made more cuts and gashes on her skin. Blood dripped from her skin as Chara raised the knife to her throat. "It would be so easy to just do it. One little cut that's all... And I would be rid of you." 

"That's enough."

Chara flinched at hearing Derix behind her. She looked back at her father and spat at the ground next to Frisk. "She's better off dead anyway. You're just going to kill her once you collected all the monster souls. You don't need her! I can do it." Derix grabbed Chara and threw her off Frisk. "I said enough Chara!"

"What the hell? Why are you keeping this bitch alive anyway!? She's not going to make much money for you like she did. She's a monster fucker!" Derix slapped Chara across the face watching her cheek swell up. "You will shut your damn mouth. Men will want to fuck her just because shes a monster fucker. they will pay extra to humiliate her and to make her feel how human cocks feels. they will pay extra to cause her pain. she will actually make me more money, so far she only has this one client.tonight after that we will put her to teh lab. we cannot delay any longer. " 

"Why can't I do it!? what ameks her sp spceial. I was able to bring the sould for that skeleton to harvest."

"You brought them damaged and on the bring of completely dusting!you will be costing us money with you're violent nature." 

Chara growled as she walked out of the room. 

A few hours passed as Sans woke up. He's been staring out the window for about the hour. /he grunted as he felt the drugs that were injected into frisk then nothing. He grew worried as he looked at his cup filled with katchup. Sans decided he need some fresh air as he rubbed the necklace in his hand. He left a note for everyone letting them know he was out. "Dammit Frisk, If you would have told me sooner I Couldve protected you better, Why hide soemthing like this?" 

"Maybe cause she didn't wanna tell ya." 

Sans Quickly turned and was met with a single red eye adn a skeleton that looked exactly like him. "What the hell? Who are you?" Red smirked as she looked at Sans, "Your girl calls me Red. But I'm you, From a diffrent universe. The fact you couldn't keep track of her shows me how pathetic you are." Sans filled with rage as his eye turned blue and held Red's Soul in place. Sans slammed red into the wall and growled, "WHERE IS SHE!?" Red looked down at him irritated and scoffed, "I'm not the enemy here ya asshole. I know where she is let me go before you wont get that answer." Sans growled as he tightened his grip on Red's soul making him gasp for air. Sans didnt trust this guy at all. He knew about alternate universes but he jsut didnt like how this one was talking. "How did you find me?" Red gasped for breath as he growled, "Let me go an dI'll tell ya." Sans hesitated before letting him go. Red took a few deep breaths as he stood up and patted hismelf down. "Where is Frisk!" 

"Chill out Sans, You'll stress yourself to death. She's 50 miles west east from here. Shes safe for now at least last time I saw her. " 

"How did you find me?" 

"You and her soul bonded. When you did that i just needed a taste of her soul to see the lines. In fact shes bonded to every one of AUs Sans. WE just dont feel it unless shes in the same world as us. She has lines coming all out of her. i was able to trace yours cause its stronger. But I must say her soul tasted quite sweet."

Sans punched Red in the jaw as Re slamme into a trashcan. "Don't ever speak about Frisk like that. Shes MY girl. Dont fucking touch her." Red Snapped his jaw back into place as he growled. "Fine fucktard. Your girl hits harder anyway." Sans couldnt help bit smirk knowing she had hit this asshole in the face. "Yeah she learned from Undyne how to throw a punch." Red spat out some dust out his mouth as he stood up. "We need to go like now I dont know what her asshole of a father is planning but i can tell shes unconcous. I'm hoping its only cause of her injuries."

"What did that bastard do to her."

"Trust me pal, you dont want to know. but she in alive."

Sans stared and nodded, "Lets get my brother and lets go get her back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long to update i had a hectic week, I'm already working on chapter 8 and will be uploading thats as soon as I can. Again thakn you for all the love and comments I'm so happy you all enjoy this story.


	8. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which sans will Frisk meet, will Sans and the others get to frisk in time?

Frisk gasoed for air as a sudden blast of cold filled her lungs. She found herself face down in a puddle of water. She coughed all the water out of her lungs and looekd around her area to see where she was at. She noticed that there was snow everywhere but also there was ash in the air. "Where am I?" Frisk looked around as she stood up. She noticed a sign a few feet away from her so she went over to it and wiped the snow off of it. 'SNOWDIN' Frisk looked around nervously there was no one around no sound, no wind, just silence. Frisk looked into the window of Grillby's and saw nothing. "Could have Chara have already been here? Killed every one here?"

"Ch....aaaaaa...rrrr...aaaa....."

Frisk jumped and looked around, she couldve sword she heard a voice say Chara's name. "H-Hello? Is a-anyone there?" Only silence filled the air as she scanned the area. "Frisk looked at her chest and notice the blue line she was looking at was Black and dripping red. "Thats not right...I could've sworn...I mustve followed the wrong one...I need to find the portal to get out of here..." Frisk continued to walk but she couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. She stopped in front of a home that looked exactly like San's and Papyrus's home. She smiled to herself but looked at it with sadness. She looked at the soor adn saw blood splatter and claw marks. She ran her fingers and confirmed that it was from fingers. Her heard skipped a beat trying to get the image of Sans or Papyrus running here to hide from Chara. Tears started to form in her eyes as she fell to her knees. "No..Don't cry Frisk...Stay strong. Stay determined. Avenge this world." Frisk tooka deep breath as she looked at the door. She looked down and her eyes met a single glowing eye and a row of sharp teeth. "So you came back for seconds?" 

Before Frisk could react a large bony hadn held onto her face. and threw her through the door. Frisk gasped for breath as she struggled to get up. she felt the splinters down her back as she growled in pain. "W-wait...I'm n-not here t-to hurt you." in the door way Frisk saw a large figure stood in the door. It's frosty breath filled the air and only one red eye was visiblein the darknes. "You....you killed him..." Frisk slowly stood up and popped her shoulder back in place. "Killed who? I didn't kill anyo-" 

"SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT YOU LIAR!" 

Frisk cowered at the booming voice ecohed through the house, "You kill my brother...then you come back and act like nothing happened? And people say I have a sick sence of humor..." The figured raised his hand up and a large axe manifested in his hand as Frisk looked in terror. "No...Please...don't do this...." The figure laughed as he roared, "Was that what my brotehr said to you when you sliced his head off? Did he beg for his life while you laughed!? Let me remind you how it goes around here, meat...." The figure took a few steps foward as the only light from the door illuminated his face. A skeleton stood there with a gaping hole in his head as his eye pulsated with rage. "ITS EAT OR BE EATEN!" He rushed Frisk as she ran out the way and ducked from his blade. "Stop please! I'm not her! Let me explain!" He swung his blade again barely missing Frisk's arm. "Theres nothing to explain sweetstuff. Now quit running!" Frisk was cornered as the figure towered over her. She looked in fear as she closed her eyes and did the only thing her mind thought to do, she sang a song that she would sing to Sans when he had uncontrollable waking nightmares, "See me now, a ray of light in the moondance....See me now, I cannot leave this place....Hear me now, a strain of song in the forest...." Frisk watched as the blade stopped right infrount of her nose she felt the blade cut the tip of her nose as a small trickle of blood dripped off her lips."Don't ask me, to follow where you lead".

Frisk looked in shock as the figure finihsed the song. he knelt down adn breathed a heavy sigh..."You're the voice...the one..." He slowly pointed to the gaping hole in his head, "In..here." Frisk watched as the heavy blade feel to the ground with a thud and smiled. "I sang that song to my Sans when he needed me most...is your name Sans?" His glowing eye was looking into his soul. She could feel his pain and sadness and his rage all at once. Frisk held back tears as she gently reached out to touch his face. "NO!" Frisk felt pain throughout her hand as he chomped down on her hand. "Sans! let go! I'm not going to hurt you! please it hurts!" Frisk felt him shaking as he placed her hand on his cheek bone. "Its ok im not going to hurt you. please let go." The large Sans hesitated as she rubbed his face but soon let go. Luckily his bite didnt break the skin. Frisk noticed this Sans was definetly three times the size of her Sans. "Sans, May I call you, Horror?" He looked at her as he slowly nodded. "W-who are you and why do you look like her?" Frisk went on to explain the situation to him he listened intently not ever breaking eye contact. He nodded and looked down at his hands as he took a deep breath. "So you're Chara's sister...Twin sister...She was the one who killed my brother...not you. and from what you are teling me...can you reset and bring back my brother?" Frisk looked down and thought she didnt see why not even though she didnt kill him she could take over and reset and possibly bring back this world. "If i bring him back...Will you help me stop my human family from doing this again?" 

Horror looked at her, "Can I kill Chara?" Frisk smiled at the thought. "You can do whatever you want to her. She's all yours." Horror smiled and nodded, "Ya got yerself a deal small fry." Frisk fround as she knew that was a pun for her height compared to him. she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "I need you to kill me...thats the only was i can reset. But make it Qui-ACK!" Before Frisk can finish her sentence, Horror ripped her Soul out her chest and crushed it, She watched as her world turned black. She awoke in the same puddle coughing up water. She gasped for air as she looked around, "Nothing...changed?" She looked around as she walked past the sign again, "Hey small fry..." Frisk flinched as she slowly turned around and looked at Horror, he had a crooked smile on his face but Frisk couldn't tell if it casue cause his brother was back or rage. "Where's you're brother?" 

"I'm right here HUMAN!" 

A chill ran down her back as she turned around and saw Papyrus with long fangs and a bloddy face. She screamed at the sudden sight as she took a deep breath. "Would you too stop that!" Horror chuckled to himself and smiled. "Sorry Small fry When Paps wants to do something I let him. He likes ya." The horror papyrus licked her face as to taste her. " You smell delicious human. But my brother told me you are not to be harmed." She nodded and wiped off the bloddy orange goo off her face. "Imma call you Crooks...is that ok?" He looked in thought and nodded, "Crooks, it is Human, what shall I call you?"

"Frisk...my name is Frisk. Now...There is a portal is going to open soon we need to go through it quickly before anyone S-AHHHH!" Frisk felt a burning sentation on her arm as she saw a whelp forming on her arm. "What the hell?" She screamed out in pain again as a cut was orming across her pelvis. Both Horror and Crooks looked at her and held her up, "Whatever brought you here might be tryingto bring you back. We need to hold on you are the portal." Frisk held on both of them tightly as a flash of white blinded them.

Frisk Gasped and screamed out in pain as she saw a large man over her. He held a torch to her skin as He smiled, "Ah the monster fucker awakens. You think monsters can fuck better than man right? well let me show you something..." He pulled out his member as he opened her jaw open she was unable to move most liekly from the green magic vial she saw next to her. She had no choice but to feel the mans member force its self into her mouth and down her throat. she wanted to bite down so hard on it but she was unable to she closed her eyes wanting to escape from this hell. With each thrust she gagged tasting his precum and other women on her toungue. She wanted to throw up but learned at a early age not to if she didnt want a slap to the face. She Growled as she felt him shove a rod into her and sent a volt of electricity through her. she tenced up as she foamed at the mouth. The man removed at before shoving inside her a few more times she growled as he held back tears. she was not going to allow this man to get that from her. He was not going to get that satisfaction of letting him know he was hurting her. With a couple of shoves into her throat he released in her throat she quickly spat it out and her face was met with a slap to the face. "Oh my cum isn't good enough for you? Fucking mosnter slut. " 

He slapped her a couple more times before a knock came to the door. "Your hour is up. time to leave." The man slapped her once more before leaving the room. Frisk spat on the ground getting the taste of him out her mouth. Chara entered the room and looked at her in disgust. she unchained her and shoved her back onto the wheelchair she brought. Frisk looked down her body and saw burns and bruises down her body as well as the cuts. She looked down rememering the same marks when she was little. Chara took her back to Gaster as he looked over her body. "Why so much brutality?" Chara grolwled at him, "If I were you monster I would mind your own business." Gaster kept silent as he looked at her wounds. "I'll get to healing her then."

When Chara left Frisk finaly broke down Tears swelling in her eyes as covered herself. Gaster Held her close as he comforted her. "I'm sorry my child I'm sure Sans will be here soon. But your new freinds are here I must say they are....well...quite large. " Frisk looked and saw Horror and Crooks standing in the corner. At first Frisk completely forgot about them. "Oh...please ...don't look at me ...." Horror looked over her and examined her body. "Who did this?" Frisk hid herself in the blanket. "D-dont worry about it Horror....I been through worst." His eye glown a bit Frisk can sence his anger and rage. But he place her hand on his cheek. "I'm ok. I'll be healed up in a minute. Isn't that right Gaster." She pulled her hand away but Horror quickly grabbed it again and held on tight. "Horror...let go please. I..I'm fine. I promise." 

He brought Frisk's arm to his mouth and licked a gash on her arm. He lapped the blood off and sucked the gash on her arm opening the wounds again. "Horror stop it! Let go! You're making to worst!" Gaster tried to pry her arm out of his mouth but his claws dug deeper into her skin. 

Edge came in and saw the commotion and punched horror across the face. "You idiot! Let her go now!" Horror stood almost as tall as edge but was definitely bigger weight Wise. If a fight was to break out she would think horror would win just through brute strength. Horror growled at Edge as they stared does each other. Edge handed Horror a plate of what looked like lasagna. "Here if you are hungry eat this, not the human!" Both horror and Crooks sat in the corner and ate loudly as Edge looked over Frisk's body. He noticed the gashes and wealps. And noticed the burns around Frisk's privates. Frisk covered herself holding back tears. "Please...don't look at me like this." Edge grabbed her and held her tight. She could tell Edge wasn't use to this behavior but it was the only thing he thought of. "Most monsters I know would have broken at this kind of torture. But you....you are strong. He placed a hand on her head and his hand started to glow a soft red. As some of the wounds started to heal but not by much, "I'm sorry I'm not good at healing magic but that's what I can do. " Frisk looked at Edge and smiled a bit. "Thank you my friend." Edge handed her a plant as well, "you must eat from what I've seen you have not eaten in 2 days. You need to keep up your strength. " 

Frisk nodded agreeing as she ate. She was surprised at the flavor she didn't want to admit that it was better that Papyrus's spaghetti. But she would never say that in front of him. As she finished her plate a buzzer was heard coming from the elevator, Gaster looked shocked and worried, "Go hide now!" Edge pushed both Crooks and Horror into the kitchen area as it was closer to then. Frisk looked nervous and scared she didn't want to go through another client. "G-Gaster....hand me a scalpel please." He looked at her shocked but nodded slowly as he handed her one. 

Frisk hid the blade in the blankets as her body tenced up. If she was going to go back up she was going to fight. She was not going to take more abuse. When the doors open Frisk flinched but quickly met the same star shaped blue eyes she saw earlier. "See brother I told you I saw a human!" He was small but wore what looked like heavy armor and a blue scarf. There was a taller skeleton who wore a orange hoodie and had a cigarette in his mouth. "I never doubted you little bro." 

Frisk looked on confused as she looked at them. "H-how...did you get here?" The blue sans spoke in a higher pitch almost how her Papyrus would speak, "Mwe he he! I just followed this little string here. We had to hide from the guards here. " Frisk still looked shocked, "No, how did you get to this dimension?"

"Oh we just followed where the string ended and went through a portal. That's all. Now M'lady, we must be on our way. We need to get you out of this dreadful dungeon." Frisk grabbed his arm and shook her head. "No we need to stop the people here. They are not night and wish to do harm to both human and monster kind." The blue Sans listened to the situation and nodded. 

Edge soon walked in hearing the new voices, "Blueberry? Stretch? The hell you get here?" The Sans gave edge a look of shock and irritation, "Red bro! Is red me here? And watch your language! There is a lady present. " Frisk held up her hand, "Hold on, your nickname is Blueberry? And yours in stretch? And second, how do you know each other?"

Edge rubbed the back of his skull and shook his head, "They found a portal that linked our world to theirs and since then they visit quite often. We call him Blueberry due to his sweet nature, and stretch well cause his clothes looked stretched out on him." Frisk couldn't help but giggle a bit, "I'm sorry for my rudeness." Blueberry smiled and shook her hand, "M'lady, we need to complete this mission! How do we help? I see you have scary me and red me. What about this world Sans is he here?" 

Frisk lowered her head, "hopefully soon, I don't know when they will take me to the machine. I don't want to hurt anyone but if Gaster says is true they will use me to gain every Sans and Papyrus trust while my sister kills every monster in each universe. I can't let that happen." They all nodded, but Blueberry broke the silence, "We need Error and Ink for this!" Immediately stretch stood up, "What! No fucking way! Last time we ran into those two we almost got our asses dusted! Why would you want them two in this world!"

"Language brother! We may need them to destroy the machine. Error is very good and deleting things and Ink is good and creating things. We won't get Error's help without Ink. He will help only if Ink sees we mean no harm. Ink is the only one who can keep Error in place." Stretch looked at Blueberry then the ground and sighed, "I hate when you're right. With Error he can literaly just delete the machine as if it never existed...but he's highly agressive and unpredictable. which is why you need Ink. If you want this done without anyone getting harmed you need them on our side. " Frisk understood and was a bit scared. She knew which line she needed to follow as it was the most ominous one. It glitched quite frequently and gave her a feeling of slectricity surging through her finger tips if her fingers went close to it. "I can find him....What about ink, I don't see a line for him." 

Blueberry lowered his head, "Ink does not have a soul to link. But if you find Error, Ink wont be far behind." Frisk nodded as she looked at Gaster, "If Derix comes back into this room for me, don't let me go." Gaster nodded and looked down somberly. "Very well we will not allow you to go back up there." Frisk nodded and smiled nervouly as she grabbed hold of the string. A surge of electricity flowed through her body, as she soon found herself in a black void. 

She noticed blue strings all over the place just hanging off nothing. She wanted ot touch them but somehting told her not to. She decided to follow the lines until the became more dence, she followed them carfeul not to touch them. Soon she saw a figure in the distance he appeared to be playing cats cradle with the same blue strings. Frisk slowly took a few steps foward trying to take a silent approach. She decided to announce herself, but as soon as she opened her mouth to speak dozens of blue strings wrapped around her and tightned their grip. She gasped for breath as the figure stood up , "I dont know how you got here, but I'm going ot make sure you never will again." Frisk struggled to speak as she bit through the strings but as she broke some more came to replace those. Frisk Tried to scream out as it tightened around her throat. She let out a muffled, "ERROR". Frisk felt the strings stop as the ones around her mouth loosened. 

"How do you know my name?" His voice was distorted she almost couldnt undertand him. Catching her breath as Error tightened the strings aroung her ribs and squeezed, causing her to scream out in pain, "I said how do you know my name?" Frisk panted as she explained how Blueberry informed her about him and how he can help. She explained the machine and her Derix plans for the other AUs. When she asked for his help Error smiled a yellow smile as his red eyes glitched a bit and laughed, "You're funny human. You believed that idot that I would help!? I destroy AUs! Its what my job is. You see girly, I dont care about what happens with your world or any other ones. Far as I see it they all deserve to be dead. I can't stand the noise anyway." 

"Please. I Can't let them destory other world."

"Why do you care so damn much? What have they done for you? Nothing. They dont even know you exist. Besides the few freaks you managed to help you. It's pointless. I'm going to do it if they don't. So let me jst help it along a little faster. By deleting you."

Before Frisk can protest the blue strings quickly wrapped around mouth and throat tightening slowly. She struggled under the lines cutting her skin as her heard her ribs pop. Soon snaps were heard as she felt her ribs breaking. She screamed out in pain as she felt the blood fill her lungs. She cried out in pain which seemed to gve Error some sort of sick pleasure. He smiled as he tightned his fist and watched her writhe in agony. He needed to hear her screams, it was pure ectasy. He moved the strings from her mouth to hear her cries a bit clearer. "C'mon toots, scream. no one can hear you anyway." Frisk looked at him with anger and fear. She looked at him in the eyes and screamed out in a broken strained voice, "INK!"

"H-hey shut up!"

"INK, Help us please!"

"Human you better shut up now!"

"IN-"

"Enough Error! Let the human go."

Frisk felt fuzzy almost on the verge of passing out. she struggled to stay away as a skeleton with a large painbrush on his back stood in between them. "Error...I wont ask aain....Let...her...go." Error growled as he stared down the other skeleton. "WHY!? She isnt even supose to be here. far as I see she is tresspassing." Ink wouldnt move. He looked at her as a large black spot stained his face. "She was sent here for help. I dont think Blueberry would send her here if he didnt think they needed help." Clearly this is something we need to help with." Error growled louder as he threw her to the ground. She felt the rush of air return to her as she coughed up blood that leaked into her lungs. "Error! please be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable! She's not suppose to be here! I dont give a flying fuck about her world or anyone elses! I'm not helping her!"

Ink ran over to frisk to heal her wounds. "You're not thikning! Once This Derix fellow Kills off all the other AUs where do you think he's going to go next? Here! We have no defences and you and I cannot handle that kind of power at once."

"How do you know about this Ink!? "

"I been watching this human's world for quite some time. Even before she fell in the underground. I've seen many possibilities of this human. And never once have i seen her let her freinds die. Look at ehr she was willing to take you're torture just to get you to help! Now you are going to help they only need you t destroy and erase a machine! that's it. after that you can go back here in the void!"

Error growled as he watched the wounds on frisk heal as Ink brusher her body with the paint brush. "Tsk Fine, You better know what you're getting us into Ink. "

Frisk let a weak smile escape her lips her body still weak with the strain of the strings she slowly closed her eyes as she passed out, "Thank you..."


	9. Reunited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oooh the end is near my lovies thank you for joining me on this journey

Back at the hotel Sans and Red arrived and woke the others. Everyone was shocked to see a new Sans but understood what was going on. They were relived as Red told them all that Frisk was still alive. He informed them on what was happening with Undyne and the machine Derix was planning. Toriel steped forward with a look of concern, "So um, Red...What you are telling me is that Frisk's human father is planning a attack on other universes to collect the magic from monsters souls to use them to control his captives. Frisk has found Alternate universes to help her stop it?" Red nodded as he lowered his head, "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry you sound like the toriel from my world...i never seen her but looking at you made me realize shes very beautiful. " Toriel blushed slightly and smiled, "My poor dear, She must still be trapped in the ruins isnt she. Waiting on a child to come." Red nodded and looked away. "Anyway, Enough of my issues, we have a asshole to kill and a machine to destroy. " Sans chugged the remaining ketchup in his bottle and stood up. "What are we wating for? We need to get my girl back." 

They got into the car and drove the 50 miles where Red told them to go. they stopped 5 miles off to avoid anyone seeing the car. when they all got out Sans and Red agreed they will teleport adn will get everyone to the area where Gaster will meet them at. They all held hands with each other and disapeared in a puff of sred smoke and blue light. They teleported right in frount of the doors of Gaster's small area and knocked, "They waited a few seconds and found saw Gaster openeing the door. "Oh thank goodness you found them quickly lets go inside. Frisk is resting. She's um...been through alot. I'm sorry I was not able to protect her properly but - " Sans pushed Gaster to the side, "Move it old man, we will talk later. Frisk!" He rushed into the room and saw her talking to Horror. She looked up and saw Sans and immedietly reached out for him. "Sans!" 

Before Frisk could move, Sans ran at her and held her tight. her wounds made his embrace painful but Frisk didnt care. She had her Sans in her arms. She broke down and cried as Sans gripped her tighter. "Are you alright!? What did that bastard do to you? Gaster better have no-" Frisk kissed Sans as she wiped his tears away, "Gaster did nothing to me, He has been trying to protect me without letting them know of the plan." 

"What about Derix?"

"He and Chara...they...I...I...I rather not talk about it...please...youre here now...we can finaly end this." 

Sans looekd at Frisk worried but knew not to push it. Toriel hugged them both popping bother their ribs, "M-mom you're rebreaking my rips. let go..." Toriel released and held her hand over Frisk head and proceeded to heal her, "My dear child, I'm so sorry we were not here sooner." Frisk felt her body healing as well as the burns and cuts. Toriel tried to look away from the wounds and held back tears, "Mom, It's ok. I'm ok. I been through worst. All that matters now is that we take down his hell hole." Toriel nodded as she finished healing her. Sans Held Frisk close to him as he was able to sit behind her. He nuzzled close to her inhaling her scent as the others introduced themselves to everyone. Error popped up randomly beside Sans and Frisk, "So soul bonding, no wonder you were able to find us. hmpf, you're actualy the first human to do so successfuly, I seen others try but they fail over and over. its funny watching them pretty much break apart like a porcelin doll." Sans gave him a look that made Error back off. "If I were you buddy I wouldnt even try anything. I know who you are and I'll let you know I aint scared of ya. so back off." Frisk looked at Sans worried, "How do you know about them?" 

"I was a scientist remeber? Gaster and I looked into the theory of Alternate time lines. i know thers alot more than these few here."

Frisk remembered him mentioning it when she found his lab as a child. She was disregaurded it and becan to listen into the conversation. She finaly broke the concersations in the room and gained evryone's attention. "Ok now we are all here theres only a small amount of time before Derix comes in and forces me to make his plan work, so What we all need to do is to figure out teh plan. theres a total of 15 of us here. Not enough to outnumber them. But enough magic power to overcome them. This is how it goes, When Derix takes me to the machine, I'm going to need Ink and Error to come with me since they are able to hide better through the void. Sans and Papyrus I need you and the AUs to hide in the shadows. Just in case they decide to try anything funny you all can counter whatever they do. Toriel, Asgore, Matta, and Gaster. I need you all to please free the girls and Undyne. If Undyne is able to fight let her loose. Any one get in your way...kill them...they will kill you if they get the change Ive seen his gunmen shoot children without a second glance." Frisk looked at Toriel at the mention of teh gaurds killing children. She saw her hands steam up with hatred in her eyes.

"What about Chara..."

Horror growled as he gripped his axe tightly. "Horror as promised I will make sure you get her all to yourself. i know you would want to attack her on sight. but for this plan to work. I need you tol hold back until shes alone. do you undertand."

"Chara....alone....then I attack....promise."

Frisk smiled as she nodded and made sure everyone understood their role. "So toots, when we get to the machine, what about us?" Ink and Error stood beside her, "When they turn on the machine I need you Error to use your abailities to make the machine malfunction comepletely obliterate it. Erase all evidence of it completely. Just get rid of it. Ink I'm sorry but i need you to make sure they dont attack Error. I'm sure he's going to be a sitting duck and he will need protection. I'm sure you wont let anything happen to him." Ink nodded in agreement as Error had a sadistic grin, "Once I get rid of that machine of yours...can I join the fight. you didnt mention we were able to kill." Frisk was a bit intimitated with his smile but nodded. After all the pain she indured as a child this will be the first time she never will show mercy. "Have fun". 

After a few minutes everyone dispersted, Sans didnt want to leave Frisk again but with a warm kiss and a long embrace she reassured his fears. "I will be safe because you are here." He left with the others as he looked back at her. Frisk and Gaster were the only ones left in the room. Gaster looked a bit worried as he looked at her. "Are you sure this is going to work." Frisk looked down she had a look of fear on her face but she swallowed and sighed, "Its the only thing we have...it has to wrok. I wont be the reasons countless monsters or humans suffer at his hands. If this dont work..."Frisk let out a long heavy sigh, "If...this dont wokr...I want you to make me a promise."

"And what will that promise be?"

"Kill me..."

Gaster sood up at the request. "Lady Frisk I will not do such a thing!" Frisk looked at him with pleading eyes, "Gaster please, I can't ask this of Sans. I refuse to be their suffering. If this plan fails, Kill me. Please..I will need to reset...start this all over....and make sure this never happens." Gaster looked at her and sighed. " I...I..." He looked at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright...I promise." Frisk slowly smiled and jumped as a knock came to the door. Gaster opened the door and instepped Derix and Chara both having a smile on ethor face. "Is she fully recovered?" Gaster nodded, "Y-yes sir. She is. No visoble wounds anywhere on her. she is ok to walk as well." Derix smiled as he nodded, "Good...Chara go get her, If she resists, use the restraints." Chara smiled as she walked over to her and grabbed her shirt, "Lets go. You have harvesting to do." Frisk gave her a look of desgust, "Move Frisk...or i will be more than happy to make you." Chara pulled out and electrical rod and pressed the button and made a couple shocks with it. Frisk stood up and started to walk past her and stood infrount of Derix. He had a smug smile on his face as he looked her down. "Lets go daughter. Come with daddy."

"You are NOT my Fa-"

Derix punched Frisk in the stomach as she kneeled down and coughed trying to catch her breath. "Frisk baby doll, sweet heart. Why did you make daddy do that for? now be a good girl and say my name." Frisk Growled as she looked at him witha burning hatered. "Fuck...you..." Frisk immedietly saw white and felt her father's boot kick her across her face. Her visionwas blurry as she shook her head and focused on her surroundings. "C'mon now Frisk! Do not make me do this to you again. Now....call me Daddy or i will just have to convince you otherwise..." Frisk looked at him and growl, "Now before you say anything else I want to tell you something...I know where your little boyfreind is....if you dont want me to go to that little motel room he's at and kill him in frount of you, I suggest doing what I say." Frisk looked at him and thought to herself. He dont know he's here. But to not blow the plan she had to pretend to be scared for him, "OK..ok...please...just don't hurt him...I'll do what you say....daddy." The word tasted like sour bile on her tounge. She hated the look he gave her. "Good gorl, Now follow daddy, we have wokr today." Frisk growled hating every second he was near him. After following him a bit Gaster excused himself and left from the area. Frisk smiled to herself knowing where he was heading. He looked slightly up and gaught a quick glance of a blue light and a tightness in her chest. Frisk held back a smile she knew that sans took control of her soul just in case she could feel his Anxiety rising. She held her hadn to her chest and rubbed it knowing he would feel her touch. she slowly felt him calm down and sighed. 

Derix turned around and looked at frisk as he pushed her foward toward the machine. "This wil make us millions baby girl you will be running the business from here! isnt that great? you are the only one to gain a monster's trust and we need that trust to harvest their souls. You will be the head of a new empire in drugs and services. think about it you, will not only have the cover of ambassador on your side but you can use it to get monsters here without damaging goods. Unlike your sister here." Frisk looked at him with disgust, "What no....I'm not going to help you betray monster kind. I know the troubles these monsters been through,. Generations being trapped underground by humans far they fear what they dont understand. Now you...Derix, you want to use what knowlege you gained to abuse and harm the only family that actualy cared about me!" 

Derix's face grew cold as he looked down at Frisk, "First of all, Frisk. They are not your family, Even if I have to kill every single one of those mother fucking freaks myself in front of you! I will do so. They are monsters they have no love or compassion!" Frisk growled at him as she watched Chara turn on the machine and a white light formed as a hum was heard. "And My darling Frisk...I wasn't asking you. Go through that portal now!" Frisk clinched her teeth and formed her hands into a fist as she swung a punch into his jaw. Derix staggered a few steps as he rubbed his jaw and smiled, "Nice one baby girl, Who taught you that one?" Frisk took a fighting stance Undyne taught her. "Both legs planted firmly, fists ready, Keep your eye on your target, and never give in. Thats what The monster Undyne you brutaly let that asshole rape taught me. The monster's taught me mercy...but I will show you all none..." 

Derix smiled again but soon stopped when an alarm was heard indicating a escape was in progress, "Chara hold her!" He grabbed a walkie and yelled into it , "Whoever sees that bitch bring her to me now! What the fuck is going on here!?" 

"Boss! The monsters! They are attacking! They are freeing the girls and oh no...NO! not her! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A yell that sounded like undyne was heard as the line went silent and the sounds of flames and slashing was heard. Derix looked at Frisk as she had a smile on her lips, "Whats wrong, Daddy? unexpected guest?" Chara went to jab Frisk with the electric rod but Frisk Kicked her in the chest and watched as she fell to the ground, "Everyone now!" Error and Ink suddenly appeared next to Frisk asthe others started to fight the other gaurds, gunshots and bones were flying everywhere and as the fight was commencing. Error turned his attetion to the machine as hundreds of strings attached to it. Error started glitching out as themachine started to slowly disintrigrate. Derix saw what was happening as ran towards Error to grab him, Frisk tackled him away as Ink surrounded Error with a barrier.

Derix stood up and growled at Frisk as she was surrounded by both of them, "Chara, Kill her...slowly." Frisk looked at chara looking at the sadistic smile on her face. "I thought you'd never ask daddy." Chara lunged at Frisk as she was stab Frisk with the same knife from earlier. Frisk dodged as she started to run from her, "Awww little Frisk wanna play hide and seek? I'll count...one....two...." Frisk looked behind her as chara was walking slowly behind. Frisk ran down to a door that appeared to hold th shower area and bathrooms, Frisk hid in one of the lockers listening to Chara's footsteps grew closer. "Six...seven....eight...nine...ten...ready or not here I come...." Chara started to open the lockers one by one. Chara smiled wider as she loved the feeling of a hunt. "Just like old times huh sister? You hiding in a hole or corner while me and daddy find you. I remember those screams...will you scream for me when I rip your FUCKING HEART OUT!" Frisk jumped when she slammed open the locker next to her. Frisk covered her mouth to silence her breathing but it wasnt enough. Chara peered into the locker slits as she jammed the knife through the slit barely able to reach Frisk. Frisk screamed in fear as she barely felt the tip of the knife touch her face. "There you are sweet sister...let's play how many stabs can you survive? That was one...here comes t-"

"Chaaaaaaarrrrraaaaaaa...." Frisk's heart stopped as he heard Horrors voice. the sound of metal scraped the ground as heard in the bathroom. Chara stepped back as she saw the large skeleton in the door way, "H-How did you get here?" Horror said nothing as he smiled, "Chara smied back as she licked her lips. "No matter, I'll kill you like i shoudlve the first time. "Say hellow to your bother in hell!" Chara rushed him with knife in hand. Horror smiled as he faded slowly into a red smoke, "Say it to his face. yourself." Before she could react Crooks Lunged at her face and his teeth dug into her face. Chara screamed in pain as she pulled her face from his jaw. Chara's skin bled as she looked at the tall skeleton and growled, "I dont know whow you are here but I will enjoy killing you again." Chara ran at him but he was too quick and grabed her arm and broke it. The loud snap echoed in the room and Chara's screams filled the air. He continued to bend her arm until the bone ripped through the skin. Chara screamed louder as she tried to pull away. Her arm ripped off covering the floor with blood while Crooks gnawed on the bone, "You're sinful blood is very tasty human...I want more." Chara steped back as Crooks lunged foward her. Her back collided with Horror and she looekd both ways trying to find a get away Frisk Couldnt stop looking as Horror lungued at her and ripped a hole out of her neck as he chomped down. Charas blood curdling screams filled the air as the snapping and crunching on her visera was heard. Frisk wanted to vomit the smell of blood filling her nose as she witnessed the carnage. Chara struggled trying to use her only good arm to pull away and scream. Crooks looked at the locker where Frisk was and back at Chara as he grabed her face and kissed her lips only to rip them completely off her face, Chara screamed cursing the skeltons as they bit more out of her. Frisk could barely belive she was still alive. Frisk watched as Crook took another chunk off her face but taking her jaw with this bite, her toungue dangled as her throat filled with blood. FRisk couldnt stand the sight so she closed her eyes and kept quet as the horror brothers took their revenge.

Soon silence filled the air except the the comping and slirping of the skeletons devorouring remains of her sister. Horror stood up and wiped the blood off his face. HE turned toward the locker where she was hidden, and opened the locker. Frisk looked up as peices of skin and visera still clung to his teeth. "You ok kid?" Frisk nodded as she gulped back her fear, "I-I'm fine. are you two ok?" Horror nodded as he wiped off a tear off Frisk's face. "Don't cry, the fight is only half way done." Frisk nodded as she slowly stepped out. Her bare feet stepped into her sister's spilled intentince, the warm adn wet felling of the organs made her immedietly vomit all over the floor. Horror patted her back as she emptied her stomach , "Sorry kiddo, Messy eaters." Frisk nodded as she walked around the rest of the gore. Frisk looked back at the blood covered skeletons, "When you two are done come help us out." Horror followed as Crooks continued to eat, "Not hungry any more, Crooks always hungry. I'm coming with you." Frisk nodded and picked up the knife and pocketed it. 

Back into the main room, Frisk saw that ink was 3/4 of the way done with the machine but he looked exausted. Sweat dripping off his skull and he looked drained. Ink was starting to help but his painbrush was slowly discintigrating the machine. Sparks flew everywhere as they both growled in fustration. Frisk looked around and saw Sans as he looked exausted. He was slow in his dodges as he ran at a guard shooting at the escaping girls. "Horror, help Sans I need to get the otehr girls out of here." Horror teleported by sans and a row of bloody bones shot up impailing a few of teh gaurds that came in. 

The room was a bloddy mess but the guard's numbers were failing as she broke down the metal door that was blocking them. She handed the girl in the frount the knife in her hand. "Run, Grab the car in the frount and get out of here. Go for help get the police involved. now!" The look on the girls face as the doors opened brough her hope that the plan was wokring. outside she saw Undyne standing by the car and a truck filled with girls. Undyne was covered in blood and Frisk noticed she had on the dog tags of all the men she killed, "Is he there?" Undune smiled as she looked at Frisk. "Yeah I got teh bastard. Made it slow...caught him trying to rape a kid. You ok kiddo?" Frisk huged Undyne tightly and started to cry , "I'm sorry." Undyne flicked her nose and smiled, "Don't worry about it punk. I'll get these girls out of here. you go back and kill that fucker." Frisk nodded as she ran back to the large barn.


	10. Final confrontaion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Chara out of the way and Derix's sex dungeon colapsing Frisk needs to confront her father and end this torment once and for all.

When Frisk reentered the barn, there was nothing but silence as she steped in. The gaurds were either disabled or dead with the living sitting in a corner guarded by Edge and Red. Error and Ink stood in the empty space where the machine once stood, almost examineing to see if it was completely Gone. Frisk looked around as Derix stood in the middle of the area surrounded by the other monsters and was bleeding from his head. Sans smield as he looked at you then him, his hand bloddied from what she presumed to be from her fathers head. Frisk looked at the man that stood with the same dememnted grin as Chara had. 

Frisk saw that Sans and Blueberry had held him down with magic as Derix started to chuckle, "Baby girl, smart...I never saw this coming. My own little girl turning on her own kind."Frisk punched Derix in the stomach and watched him keel over and gasped. "I turned on no one. My family is right by my side. you, are not my father. You are a patheic escuse of a man who couldnt stand the sight that one of his own had mercy in her heart. How many times did you allow me to be raped over and over by men who only paid you a few bucks? How many women and children died from the neglect and abuse while chained up like dogs? You call my family monsters...but you Derix...you aren't even worthy of the title of a monster. I will do something I thought I never could do. Sans...Blueberry, release him." 

"What! are you crazy! after all he's done to you you want us to let him go? Frisk have you lost it?"

Frisk looked at Sans with a longing look, giving him a nod and smiled, "PLease....trust me..." Sans looked down but shook his head , "I'm sorry kiddo, I cant....he's caused you so much pain...years of nightmares...tramatized you to the point you wouldnt even talk to us....HE is the reason you wake up every night screaming. Begging the pain to stop. " Frisk watched in horror as Sans threw Derix across the room slamming his body against the metal beams. Derix fell to the ground and groaned as he tried to get up. Sans pinned his leg to the wall with a bone shattering his leg as the sound of bone snapping and muscle tearing filled teh air. Derix's screams in pain fille the room. Frisk ran in frount of Sans trying to block him. "Sans! No! This isnt the underground! You are not judge here! Please! control yourself!" Sans gently pushed her to the side, saying nothing just focusing his gaze on Derix. 

Derix struggled to try to escape as the skeleton towred over him. "Derix, You are hereby charged for the crimes against our ambassador Frisk Dreemer, Kidnap and murder of countless monsters, and the sexual exploitation of both human and monster kind." The others circled around Sans all their eyes glowing red sharing the same hatered to the man before them. They all started to form spiked bones all aimed down toward him. 

As they all slammed their hands down at unison, Frisk stood directly in the line of fire as the bones stopped merely inches from Frisk. "No! Mercy!" Frisks eyes filled with tears. Her heavy breathing shaking trying to hold back her emotions. "Please, let the human justice system take over when they get here. We are Monsters...not savages. Please. Let people know of the monsters who saved the women and children here and helped bring Derix to justice. " 

Sans shook as he senced her fear, sadness, empathy, and Mercy. Every fiber of his soul was telling him to just rip him to shreads but deep down he knew Frisk was right. He looked at Frisk and sighed. As he started to displace his magic. The others followed suit and Frisk let out a small sigh. As she Smiled she felt a sharp pain in her side as a hand wrapped around her throat. Frisk looked as Derix leaned close enough to stab Frisk in the back adn pulled her closer to him to dig the knife deeper. Frisk looked back at Sans as she fell to the ground. The look in fear and shock over took everyone as sans caught Frisk before she could hit the floor. Derix laughed , "Look where your mercy got you bitch!" Sans felt the rage he had return as his eye glew yellow and blue. He held frisk close as Blueberry tried to rationalize him. 

Sans was not listening to anyone....all he saw was Frisk's blood on her hands and the man that did it. Frisk weakly touched Sans's face as he rubbed his head in her palm. "I'm...sorry S...sans...I guess...I was...t...too...hardheaded..huh?" Sans' let out a pained laugh, "Heh...dont worry about it kiddo....Toriel is going to take good care of you....ok?" Frisk smiled as she nodded. Toriel quickly grabbed her and pulled her away and started healing her. Gaster as well tried despreatly to stop the bleeding. 

Sans stood up and turned at Derix who was still laughing, He looked at Sans who branished a larger smile and had a crazed look in his eye. This didn't bother the man at all until he saw the other Sans and Papyrus's standing next to him all branding the same look. Derix's smile faded as he looked into their eyes and for once in his life. Derix was not in control. And that feared him most. Sans growled at he stared down th human before him, "Tell me....dad....do you fell your sins crawling down your back?" With a wink all of the skeletons opened fire their blasters on the man. within secinds there was nothing but a black crater where he use to be. Completly exaughsted, Sans hell to his knees and topled over. Before he blacked out a small chuckle, "Get...Dunked on...."

"Sans...Sans....wake up!" Sans woke up in a white room but there was no walls. no floors he felt like he was floating . Sans looked around and saw Ink and Error standing not to far from him. "Oh goodie you're awake. "

"Where...where am I?"

"You're in the anti-void. This is where all the AUs are created by me." 

"Why am i here?" 

Ink looked at Error and he rolled his eyes , "Ugh fine....you're here cause you almost dusted yourself from exaustion. we had to bring your dumb ass here to heal you." Sans looked around and immeditly got up. "Frisk! Where is she is she ok?" The both shrugged. "We dont know she was still being healed by Toriel. But it didn't look good." Sans looked panicked and looked for a exit. "No nononononono! I need to be tehre with her! please take me back!" Ink rubbed the back of hid head. "Are you sure? She's pretty close....to um...She might...you know...reset?" Sans flinched at the word but he shook his head. "No...she wont...shr promised..." 

"Sans, you do realise if she dont she will be gone...forever..."

"I dont care just bring me to her!"

"Ink opened a portal and showed him everyone was standing around in a circle. He ran through the portal and soon found himself next to everyone. He pushed against everyone and found FRisk being held by Papyrus and her skin looked pale. "Frisk, Dont worry kiddo I got you. please hang on." Toriel placed a hand on his sholder. My magic cannot heal the damage that was done. the internal organs were damaged beyond repare. I can hear the sirens coming. But I dont she is gonna make it, she needs a hospital."

"I...I can teleport her to one! No she can't die I just got her back! Frisk! PLease stay with me kiddo." Frisk was unresposive and cold to the touch. Her breathing was shallow and irregular. Sans gently shook her and tapped her cheek. He could feel their bond slowly dispating from his SOUL. "Frisk NO damn it! Dont do this to me! Please!" Sans Cried out as he felt her body go limp and her breathing stopped. He held her close to him clutching frisk tightly. "Please...Frisk ...please dont go....Don't leave me alone..." Sans looked up and saw the orange glowing lights that said continue and reset. "He looked down at her and grabbed her hand. "It's...It's ok to reset kiddo...we can start all over....I'll take down Derix before this happens again....everything will be back to normal....What you think kiddo?"

"Sans...you know I cant..."

Sans heard Frisk's voice in his head, she sounded remoseful. "Sans use my hand and press continue...I dont want to restart...I can't let you go through that pain again....I done it too many times. I keep my promises....let me go...I will always be there..." The sirens stopped outside the barn and the EMTs and police officers ran in and grabbed Frisk from Sans, "Frisk...I need you....I can't go on without you." tears fell down his cheeks as the EMTs placed a machine to her chest and sent a volt of electricity. He felt the surge and quickly looked up. "Frisk you're still there?" The voice was silent . "I am...but....I dont think I will make it. I'm not strong enough." Sans punched the ground and growled , "Damn it Frisk. You just took down a human trafficing ring! you stayed to your morals even when we wanted to just kill Derix....evem now you lay here lifeless but you stay...You're so determined to stay with us. Stay determined. I want to marry you..have kiddos with you, Let me tell dad jokes that will eventualy rub off on the kids." Don't go away...please..." The voice didnt reply just silence filled the air. The Emts yelled out they got a pulse and put her on a gurney and rushed her into the car. 

\- 

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

\--

-

-

-

\--

-

-

\--

-

-

-

-

\--

-

Frisk....

-

-

-

-

-

-

\--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

wake up

-

-

-

\--

-

-

-

\--

-

\--

-

-

-

-

\--

-

-

you're being a pile of lazy bones.

-

-

\--

-

\--

-

-

-

\--

-

-

\--

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

stubborn arent ya...

\- - --

-

-

-

\--

-

-

\--

-

-

-

\--

zzzzzzzz.....

-

-

\--

-

-

-

\--

I love you kiddo....

-

-

\--

-

-

-

-

\--

\--

-

wake up...

-

-

-

\--

-

-

\--

\--

-

-

\--

\--

-

-

I'm here for ya kiddo

-

-

\--

-

-

\--

\--

-

\--

-

Frisk fluttered her eyes open, her chest felt heavy adn was unable to move. She was so weak. she was proped enough to look around and she realized she was in a hospital room. She felt a tube down her thoat and was unabel to speak. At the foot of the bed holding her hand was Sans. He was asleep with a small ketchup stain on his cheek. She wanted to laugh but settled to squeeze his hand lightly. That sudden touch was enough to wake Sans and he quickly wiped his cheek and squeezed her hand tightly. "Frisk! You're finaly awake. I knew you could do it." A nurse came in and dropped her board and yelled for the doctor. 

Once the doctor removed the tubes and wires from her frisk drank a cup of warm water to sooth her dry throat. "How long was I out?" The doctor explained that she lost alot of blood adn suffered major internal bleeding. She was in a coma for 3 weeks. Frisk sat in disbelief as she looked at sans but also noticed he drew a fake beard with a dry erase marker. "Who knew skeletons can grow hair?" Frisk Giggled softly as the doctore left shaking his head. "just call if you need anything. we will keep you here for one more night and withdrawl you tomorrow." 

Sans gave Frisk a kiss and held her softly. "Did the others make it back safely?" Sans rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "Yeah about that...." Almost immedietly Horror and Crooks came in followed by the others. Horror plopped on Frisk's legs and almost purred. She giggled looking at the skeleton who was twice the sixe of Sans act like a child. She rubbed his skull and giggled, "What are you guys still going here?" 

"Error and Ink made portals for them to go home but they refused. they wanted to stay close to you and make sure you were ok. So...When you get out fo here we will be going to the country side and we are all going to be living together....yay..." Sans held a less than ethusicastic look on his face. Frisk rubed his skull nad kissed him "I get you have diffrent versions of my favories skelebrothers in the same house....but still have my original pun master? I think I can manage a Sans-Sational home like that." Edge groaned at the pun and shook his head. "Is is too late to go home?"

Frisk smiled as she watched everyone visit and enter the room. She looked around and smiled. She looked as her current family met and mingled with new members of her family. She knew that finally she was happy. She was safe. And she she was finally at peace. 

-

-

-

-

-

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for joining me on this journey. So happy youz loved this story and I do plan on making more. I already have one planned with my OC and horror sans. So stay tuned


End file.
